Diamond Eyes
by AdmetoUltor14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter run across his old friends in Iceland, part of the newest prophecy what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone if you are reading this because of an email notification i'm just going to say that I am not going to be stopping my other stories and will continue to update 'A Hero Once Broken' but I am bored so here is a new story if been working on. Updates SHOULD come out every Monday but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Percy Point of View_

 _Location: The Olympus Throne Room_.

As Percy reflected on the war just waged against Kronos he slowly grew more and more self resenting as he thought of the number of people lost in a war he had caused. He drifted around the throne room, moving group to group, talking to god after god, and felt alone. The throne room was beautiful, despite the immense damage caused by Kronos hours earlier the Gods reverted it into its previous regal self. Around the brim of the room a ringed corridor was separated by brilliant marble columns that stretched to the ceiling, where a colourful mosaic of the constellations shimmered under the fire light. Around the columns luscious green vines snaked up and the smell of nature and floor was thick in the air. The twelve thrones of the Olympians remained and their aura of power felt more incredible than any other time Percy had been here. Most of the people had found themselves in the centre, dancing with friends and partners, or eating luxurious foods found on mahogany banquet tables.

Percy continued his drift from person to person before finding himself stood next to the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. He wore a jet black three piece suit with a red tie that contrasted greatly. His long hair had been combed to the side, looking professional and powerful, whilst his black eyes analysed Percy carefully.

"Despite what happened in the Underworld Perseus I wanted to thank you for the rule you passed today as your wish. You may be a son of my brother but you have been respectful and caring for Nico so thank you for securing a home for him at camp." Hades spoke out quietly, his voice filled with power.

"Lord Hades there is no need to thank me, i'm sure any other demigod would have done the same in my position." Percy replied with a small smile.

"Oh Perseus how ignorance is truly bliss. I can understand why Dionysus has a small amount of respect for you as you truly aren't like other demigods. I would love to continue this discussion but it seems like I will have a lot of paperwork to do and will be required at the underworld. If there is help you need in the future after today it is only fair I owe you one." Hades replied with the slightest of smiles.

Before Percy could counter and tell him that he had no need to owe a favour the god melted away in a puddle of shadows. Once Hades was gone Percy felt alone once again. He looked around the throne room and smiled for the happiness of his friends. Boisterous laughing rang in the air and the sound of music continued in the background. His friends continued to eat and laugh as he watched from the sidelines and continued reflecting on his year. As he reminisced one of the many raids he carried out a warm voice called for his attention.

"You not going to join your friends son?"

Percy looked up and his sea green eyes met with calm ocean blue eyes of his father. Poseidon had a small smiles and had dressed up for the evening, wearing a suit with a blue tie.

"Nah they're enjoying themselves, and I was wanting to reminisce in quiet." Percy replied with a small shrug.

"I see son. I'm proud of you Percy. You fought like a true hero and you defeated two titans."

"Dad it was nothing, I fought as well as I could and I nearly died countless times. My mistakes in this war caused the deaths of others-" Percy started but was interrupted.

"It's not your fault Percy, they chose to fight and it ended in their deaths. You were an amazing leader and you done everything you could to make sure as much people were safe. Now have a glass, its your sixteenth birthday and we're celebrating."

"Is that champagne, dad i'm underage I can't drink alcohol."

"Its your birthday son, one drink isn't going to kill you." Poseidon replied with a small smile.

Percy smiled and accepted the glass from his father. "To a happy sixteenth birthday." Poseidon toasted with a warm smile gracing his face. Percy smiled and together they toasted. Poseidon had been whisked away by Amphritrite who was wanting to dance and Percy could smell the perfume of the next immortal who wanted to speak with him.

"Aphrodite."

"Oh Percy, i'm sorry about Annabeth. I was hoping so hard that Mark would not come in between you two but he did. I should have seen it coming-"

"Its okay Lady Aphrodite. If Annabeth is happy with him than i'm happy for her." Percy replied quietly.

"I'll make up for it I promise. You've also been through a lot so if you need a therapist a daughter of mine works as one for a living here's her card."

"Lady Aphrodite, I'm thankful but I don't need it." Percy replied growing confused.

"Keep it for safekeeping please, just in case." Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah sure I promise." Percy replied. Aphrodite smiled and moved on, and began a discussion with some of her children who were enjoying their meal.

Percy continued walking around the edges of the magnificent chamber, taking small sips of the champagne from his glass. He found himself by the hearth and began talking to bessie the Ophiotauras who was in a magnificent ocean tank.

"People are going to find you insane if you continue to talk to a sea cow." A regal voice spoke out, capturing Percy's attention.

He turned round and was surprised by the source of the voice. It was Lady Artemis who was looking at him with glaring eyes. She was wearing a silver dress given to her by Aphrodite and her auburn hair was tied back into a fishtail braid that slung over her shoulder. Her silver eyes had glared at the drink in his hand since her turned round.

"Aren't you underage Perseus, and yet you seem to be drinking?" Artemis questioned with a slight poison tingling her words.

"My da- I mean Lord Poseidon gave it to me as a gift, to celebrate the end of the war and as a toast to my birthday." Percy replied quickly.

"I see, you should do your best to stay away from alcohol in the future, I have seen it warp people to the brink of death."

"Of course my lady, I will do my best to keep that in mind"

"Do you mind explaining as to why you have removed yourself from everyone's attention. Usually you would be with friends talking and eating." Artemis asked inquisitively.

"I've been thinking about things-" Percy paused, and Artemis raised an eyebrow as if to ask for more information. "I've been thinking what i'm gonna do from now on. Camps gonna be busy and I don't want to be locked up there. And with the Achilles Curse I need to keep honing my skills or I'll slowly go insane. According to Achilles that is." Percy replied, fear slowly tinging on his words.

"I see. It would be in the best interest of Olympus for that not to happen then so I'm willing to make a deal. The hunt gets a lot of offers throughout the year that we can not always follow up. So if you wish I can refer them to you. Allows you to release steam whilst making money on the side." Artemis replied with a calm facade.

"Lady Artemis I couldn't. Those people have went to you for help, I can't take away work from your hunters like that. Won't they just resent me for doing so." Percy replied with widened eyes.

"Listen to me Perseus, the hunters respect you and understand that we do not always have the resources to partake in all hunts so it would be best that they still end up done." Artemis replied calmly.

"How can I repay you Lady Artemis-" Percy started but Artemis cut in.

"As long as you remain being the honourable man that my hunt respects then you shall be fine. Now before you attempt to argue against me I will be taking my leave as the coming weeks will be long." Artemis replied and walked off with a simple nod of goodbye.

* * *

* _14 Months Later*_

 _Third Person Point of View_

 _Location: U.S Highway 2, Ottawa National Forest, Michigan._

Percy Jackson had found his journeys to have taken him to Michigan for the week, driving his GMC Sierra Classic on the stretching grey highway. The weather was starting to take a turn for the worst as brilliant white snow began to fall, signifying the start of Winter. It had been a few months since the end of the Giant war and Percy had gotten back into the swing of his old job. Silence grew thick as night drew on and he put on the radio to cool his nerves, and the heavy drum line of Glitter & Gold began to play. Percy kept his eyes on the road and was amazed by how wild the area was, despite the stretching path of concrete beautiful forests extended for miles, the brilliant dark greens growing whiter with each minute of snow that fell.

This was his life now and it was perfectly peaceful. He travelled the states meeting new people, trying new food, and gained countless new memories and experiences. The best part of his life now was his job. He was a freelancing hunter, as talented as the hunters of Artemis and just as efficient, creating quite the rivalry between himself and them. But despite that Artemis asked him to do a job for him and he was on his way to deliver. He began to sing along to the song thinking of everything he could to prepare himself for what was soon to happen.

He had been asked to go to Damon Lake to hunt a bear that had a taste for human flesh, and he would prefer to be more prepared than Hugh Glass was when his incident with a bear occurred. His body became electrified with excitement as each second that passed and his nerves were on high alert, as if something was wrong in the air. He decided to look away from the road to his left side and could feel the side of his car get smashed off to the opposite side of the road. The smell of burning rubber choked his nostrils and the sound of screeching breaks rang in his ears. He quickly got out of his car and stood on the top of the roof to get a better view of what was going on, in his hands, a brown hunting rifle ready to shoot.

Percy removed his hood to clear his peripheral vision and his cold green eyes looked around for anything. About ten feet away where his car had been smashed into, several foot print were hidden in the snow and Percy knew he was in the right spot. He jumped off of his truck and aimed at the direction the bear may have moved to. The hair on the back of his neck standing on edge as the tress began to enclose themselves around him.

He let out a whistle of attention and the rough growl of a bear roared just beside him. He quickly roared out of the way, and the entire body of a raging bear smashed into a tree. The beast roared and Percy reacted quickly. It was a brown bear and as it stood up to scare him away a bullet smashed right through the bear rib cage, shattering one of them into countless pieces. The beast roared in retaliation and swiped at Percy's face, resulting in deep scratches marring his face, the vision in his left eye blinded by blood. Percy roared at the beast, hoping that by conveying his animalistic power that it would back off. Unfortunately this was of no use and the monster attacked again swiping down with its mighty claws. Percy reacted quickly and caught the paw in his own hand. He slung the rifle up, chambered the next round, and blindly fired the gun at point blank rage, destroying a portion of the bear upper left face.

The bear roared in rage and pulled away quickly. It turned round once again and searched for the hunter to no avail. It roared in anger and fury built up. It found itself up on two feet again overlooking a small hill and was forced over by a mass that attacked from its side. The two of them rolled down the hill smashing against rocks, tree roots, and got covered in scratches and dirt. Percy pulled himself back up as fast as the bear had and punched it square in the jaw when it attempted to clamp down on his arm. He looked around for his gun and once his back was turned the powerful paws of the beast smashed down, resulting in even more scratches criss crossing on his shoulder blades. He attempted to roll away but was grabbed by his ankle in the beasts mouth and could feel himself get thrown around as the bear thrashed back and forth. It let go as it was about to go for a killing blow to Percy's neck. As the teeth came closer and closer to his adams apple he shot his back up gun straight into the back of its throat and its entire mass crashed down on him, crushing the demigod under its immense weight.

It took Percy half an hour to crawl from under the beast back to the part of the forest his came from. He had recovered his gun from halfway up the hill and he could hear the sound of music coming from a car. He grabbed on to one of the many pine trees that surrounded him and began to run limply to the road. As the sound grew louder the song became clearer and Percy smirked knowing who was going to be waiting at his car. Exiting the forest Percy's nasals were filled with the smell of elderberry and campfire.

"Lady Artemis, what can I do for you." Percy spoke out with a smirk stretching his face.

"Based off of your condition Perseus I would seem to believe that it is you requiring assistance." Artemis replied sarcastically. "You seemed to have trouble with the Yawkwawiak."

"That would explain its immense size and power. Did you forget to mention that? Or did you choose not to." Percy asked with a devilish smile.

"Well that would be for me to know wouldn't it. You're Olympus Banking account has your payment. Its been there from when you sacrificed the beast to me."

"Perfect, anything else you require?" Percy asked with hope.

Artemis sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Nobody is wanting us to go out on hunts and haven't been requesting assistance. Go back to your home, if someone needed you they would have called. Anything you need from me?" Artemis answered whilst finishing with a question and her reply was a shrug from Perseus.

Percy shook her hand and with it Artemis took her disappearance, back to her chariot that was flying in the night sky. Guiding the heavenly white moon through the darkness of twilight.

* * *

* _10 Months Later*_

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _Location: Olympus Throne Room._

"To Percy's 18th!" Poseidon's proud booming voice echoed around the halls.

"To Percy's 18th!" Everyone roared in cheers as Percy stood there awkwardly.

People kept coming up to him asking how he had been, and after a few minutes left to go to over people. He was happy to see some of the roman demigods there, and some of his older friends from the greek camp. He ran into Annabeth and Mark who were dancing happily to the sound of the music. He held a champagne glass that was given to him yet again by his dad and he continued to stand there unsure what to do. He was out of his element, he preferred to be out in his truck hunting monsters and eating bad roadside food, not in a throne room for a birthday ball that he didn't want in the first place. All he wanted to do was visit his Mum and Paul to eat some cake. As his mind continued to wander onto other topics a familiar voice broke him out of his stupor.

"I see your father has given you champagne again, what did I tell you about drinking Percy?"

"Well good evening to you to Artemis. I didn't plan on drinking anyway." Percy replied without needing to turn to the source.

"Well personally despite what I said two years ago today, it is indeed your birthday so you should celebrate and enjoy yourself." Artemis replied as she took a drink from her own glass.

Percy smiled and decided to take a drink as well, unsure as to what to say on the flavour of the champagne he decided to ask Artemis a question. "So how are the hunters doing since I won your little hunting test."

Artemis let off a small laugh and a smile graced her face. "They were annoyed, really really annoyed. But since then they have bettered themselves, been training day in and day out. They have made some impressive improvements in a short period of time."

Before Percy could reply and offer another challenge Aphrodite stumbled past them completely drunk. "Oh heyyyy guys, * _hic_ * have you tried this wine, * _hic_ * its, its amazing. Its * _hic_ * a really really good wine try it." Before either of them could refuse a glass had ended up in each of their hands.

"Come on * _hic_ * guys, i'm not leaving till you get in the party mood, and * _hic_ * you're not in the party mood until you've had this." Aphrodite spoke out quickly, unable to control the onslaught of alcohol induced hiccups.

Percy turned to Artemis who looked like she was wanting to murder the goddess of love with her bare hands. She looked unsure as to whether or not to drink it but decided she may as well.

"Happy birthday Percy." Artemis said with a small smile, clinked her glass against his and together they drink.

In thirteen hours time they would wake up together, regretting the events of the night before, doing everything they could to cover it up and hoping that no one could guess anything had happened. Because the de facto maiden goddess had drunkenly slept with a man.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _And that is the first chapter, just a warning but this is the story that I have put immense focus on wanting to get every element right, so to make the future pairing of Pertemis work the next few chapters are character development but are entirely important to making the story work and flow correctly._**

 ** _Please leave a follow, a favourite, and review your thoughts on the chapter, tell me what you like, tell me what you dislike, etc._**

 ** _Until then stay awesome folks._**

 ** _~AdmetoUltor14_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **So guys due to the overwhelming support I thought I would treat you to the next chapter early, even though I have prelim exams that I should be studying for. But 54 followers, and 40 favourites are amazing stats for any chapter of mine and is actually the best one in my history. So looking at some reviews.**

 **So everyone who is saying they are liking it thank you to all of you, like seeing people interested in the idea.**

 **TheMag1c1an: I attempted to make Percy seem lost, isolated, and kinda broken in the first half because he is suffering depression and PTSD following the war and it does play a part in the story.**

 **Once again this is a character based chapter but it bring a few of Percy newer traits developed over two years into the readers eyes which hopefully you may have noticed, but anyway enjoy the chap!**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Percy Point of View_

 _Location: ?_

Percy's head was splitting at the seams. Every single part of his body was in intense agony; his bones were aching, his muscles all over his body were sore, and the tendons that joined the two felt inflamed. His throat was as dry as a desert and his mind felt entirely wiped of memories from last night. He was unable to remember anything past the toast and every nerve of his was in panic, he didn't recognise where he was; this wasn't his bed, this wasn't his room, and this was most definitely not his apartment.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing here!" A voice screeched in panic.

Percy's head screamed in agony at the voice and panic took over. "Whe-where am I." Percy muttered, the words slurring out of his mouth.

"Where are you, where are you Perseus!" The women spoke incredulously. "You're in my private quarters, I should have a blade in your throat! The women shouted enraged.

Percy's head continued to carousel and words barely made it out his mouth. "I don't, I can't..."

Deathly silence filled the room and shadows stretched across Percy.

"Look. I remember being at a party, and making a toast for my 18th. After that it all becomes foggy. . ." Percy replied with a hoarse voice as he began to make his way out of the bed, his vision blinded with black spots.

"For Olympus' sake Perseus do you not know what happened last night!"

"Listen I can't remember much, and I sure as hell don't get into beds with strangers-" Percy completely froze once his vision cleared up and he saw who he was talking to. "L-l-lady Artemis..."

"I should kill you where you stand." Artemis spat poisonously. "What happened last night Perseus. Did you take advantage of my drunkenness!" Artemis spoke in deathly tone.

"Lady Artemis I swear on the river Styx that I would never do that sober or drunk. And I sure as Tartarus don't know what happened last night. Please Lady Artemis, you know me and you know I wouldn't do this to you." Percy replied quickly.

Artemis remained silent and the powerful boom of thunder echoed in the sky, she looked back at Percy who was still in front of her and her mind as well went into panic. Her breathing began to go erratic and she stared at him taking a few seconds to allow her brain to think. "Go shower and get changed, then we will talk about this downstairs. The bathroom is the first door on the left." With Artemis finishing her sentence she swiftly exited the room, every word of her had been tainted with panic and Percy understood exactly why.

He took a second to look at the room he was in. The walls were silver, with brilliant paintings of nature hung up. Miniature plants were potted around the corners with brilliant lamps stretching floor to roof and the bed was made of mahogany with white linen sheets. He was lacking most of his clothes other than underwear and the cold air of morning began to chill him to the bone. He grabbed his clothes that were on the ground and exited the room to find the bathroom. He didn't bother with a long shower and remained there only as long as he needed. He quickly got changed and spent several minutes staring into the mirror. With his luck he's gonna end up dead once he goes downstairs and he was scared, every primal instinct was telling him to flee and never look back but he knew if he done that he would definitely end up dead at best.

He took a moment to prepare himself for the nightmare of a talk that was soon to happen but he knew it had to be done. He exited the bathroom and slowly made his way down the stairs. Each step he went down the lack of courage he had built up began to drained piece by piece. Once he got all the way down he could see Artemis waiting in the living room sitting on the couch. Her usual calm exterior was visibly different. Her right leg was shaking up and down, her eyes darted around the room and she done her best not to focus on him. In her hand was a mug of chamomile tea, something she only ever drank if she had needed to calm down. He sat down on one of the black leather chairs and stared at her, waiting for something to be said.

"So you know nothing then. And my memory is just as foggy. . . You do understand what happened last night?" Artemis asked, her voice not as powerful as it usually was.

"Yes I do Lady Artemis." Percy replied calmly.

Artemis sighed. "Then what to you propose happens then. If it were anyone else they wouldn't have had a chance to explain themselves. They would instead be dead, so think about your answer wisely." Artemis warned.

"I swear to the Styx to never talk about this unless you give permission. I keep our 'friendship' completely professional limited to meetings with our line of work. And I do best to remain away from the hunt unless necessary. As far as anyone cares this never happened last night." Percy replied quietly.

"Lets keep it like that then Perseus." Artemis replied.

"Then I swear to the Styx to abide by my previous statement." Percy replied, and with his last word thunder rolled through the sky.

Artemis looked at Percy with a sad look. "I'm sorry Percy but I have to do this. I have a reputation to uphold, and I can't lose that over a drunken mistake."

"I understand that Lady Artemis. But I am not alone at fault here. So you need to promise me that if this comes back and bites us in the ass that you don't hang me up to dry because this was a drunken accident on my part as well and I won't take the fall for it." Percy replied.

"I swear to the River Styx to admit my part on what happened tonight and remain entirely honest that it was a mistake made by both of us." Artemis replied, milady offended by Perseus' lack of faith in her.

"Of course, now if you want to save face is it okay for you to flash me to my apartment?" Percy asked before being bathed in an ethereal silver glow, finding himself in his apartment, in a period of seconds.

* * *

 _*3 Months Later*_

 _Third Person Point of View_

 _Location: Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York._

"Now I have reviewed every single one of your portfolios for this class and I must say there is an evident divide as to who in this class are excelling and those who are failing." The middle aged professor spoke out in a proud voice.

"Percy when I was told I was having a transfer student from a college I was not expecting much. I was expecting a teenager who would be out of his depth and not prepared for the work load. I read your file and felt like my suspicions were correct based off of your past. Which is why I am proud to say that you have outdone not only my expectations but the schools as well. Which is why you, have been awarded this years writing scholarship. Congratulations!" The professors booming voice shouted out.

As expected the class applauded there fellow alumni. He joined the class a month late and was always the first to hand in work. He was quite reserved compared to everyone else, didn't party, didn't drink, didn't socialise, but his work was impressive according to those who had seen it. Some were jealous of him being offered the award over them and glared at the student.

"Well professor Clayton I'll gladly-" Before Percy could finish his sentence the sound of his phones ringtone echoed the chambers. He looked at the number and all colour drained from his face, it was a private line but only two people knew of this phone, and he was entirely sure it was Artemis. "I need to take this immediately sir."

"You have five minutes, on you go." Professor Clayton replied and Percy quickly escaped the class.

He stared at his phone for a second before quickly accepting the call. "What is it."

"We need to talk Percy." Artemis' hoarse voice spoke out on the other side of the line. It sounded as if she had spent half an hour screaming by how torn her voice was.

Percy's entire body froze and his mind fogged up. "How bad is it." He whispered.

"At this moment nothing more serious has happened or has needed to be spoken of."

"My university seminar finishes in half an hour, meet me at my apartment and we'll talk there." Before Artemis could counter Percy hung up and turned his phone off.

He went back to the class and the half hour dragged on, each second feeling like a minute. What could have upset Artemis to the extent it had caused Percy to fear for the worst, and each minute that had passed felt like he grew closer to certain doom. Once the metallic ring of the bell echoed the room he was out of the class the quickest.

"Percy I need to speak with you!" Professor Clayton shouted out.

"I'm not feeling good, I'll see you on Monday Professor!" Percy shouted back and was quick on his way home.

Walking up the steps that led to his apartment was one of the most terrifying experiences he had ever suffered through. Every movement he made felt as if he was swimming through tar. His chest felt tight, his muscles fatigued, and his mind skyrocketed with fear. He opened the dull brown door and could hear the pacing of feet in his living room.

"Lady Artemis." Percy spoke out getting the goddesses attention.

"The Olympians are going to find out and we're going to get caught and-" Artemis started in a panic.

"Artemis calm down and take a breather, how are the Olympians going to find out." Percy replied with worry.

"Can I have coffee please Percy, I need something to drink." Artemis asked.

"Of course, my lady, any milk, sugar?" Percy replied.

"Black will be fine." Artemis replied still staring at the ground. As Percy walked into the kitchen she took a seat and her leg began to shake uncontrollably.

Percy quickly made the coffee in a pot and the smell of roasted grounds filled the air. He poured the dark beverage into two mugs and entered the living room once again where he saw Artemis stare at a plastic stick. He placed the mugs down on the glass coffee table before realising what it was that Artemis was holding.

"Oh shit." Percy's voice stammered and Artemis looked up with sad eyes.

"The Olympians are going to find out because i'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Percy remained speechless and could feel Artemis' begging eyes hoping for a reply.

"How long do you need to stay away from the Olympians and the hunt?"

"6 months at least." Artemis replied, unsure as to what Percy was going to do.

Percy grabbed a phone that was on the coffee table and quickly made a call. "Triton, i'm calling in all of my favours. Yes its that serious, I want you to release the Ethiopian Cetus so Artemis can hunt it."

Artemis was unsure what the demigod was doing but could hear the angered shouting of Poseidon other son. "Yep, yep, yes I understand why you're angry but these are all my favours being called in. You can be angry all you want but you will do it. . . Well if you don't do it would you like me to call father and tell him about-." Percy paused and he smirked in success.

"That's what I thought, perfect thank you. Tell dad it attacked the wranglers and escaped. Perfect good bye."

"Now this is what we are going to do. You are going to tell your hunters that you are hunting the cetus and thus need to do it solo, allow Thalia and Phoebe to take the reigns, what will happen is you will give false reports to Olympians on it and when they go to vote on matter you send an Iris Mail. When you get close to the time of giving birth you pawn the job to me, arguing that hunting a sea monster is out of your element and I'll rid it. You give birth and I'll raise our child." Percy spoke in a strong voice. He noticed Artemis' uncomfortable shiver when he said 'our child' and he grew angry.

"Of course. I meant i'll raise my child that I had in a drunken one night stand with an unknown women. Forget the alibi there." Percy reprimanded with a glare.

"Is it okay if I stay here then? I don't have any other places and I can't be at Olympus." Artemis reacted, a completely different person than the cold huntress she usually was.

"You can stay here for the time being, you can take my room and i'll take my study. I think it would be best if you talk to the hunters tonight." Percy replied.

"I'll go do that now, will you still be here or?" Artemis asked awkwardly, not knowing much about Percy outside his olympus work.

"I have a meeting with my therapist every Friday from 17:30 to 18:30, I end up back here at 19:00 then order a Chinese for dinner, you okay with that?" Percy answered quickly.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you at seven then. Bye." Artemis replied before flashing away. Percy sighed knowing exactly what he was going to talk about at today's session.

"Well Percy you've been awfully quiet today, something bothering you?" The therapist asked with a confused look.

"I'm trying to think of a loophole out of a river Styx oath so i'm gonna ask you a few question and make comments on the answers that are completely unrelated so you can understand my position." Percy replied and his therapist nodded in understanding.

"Sylvia have you ever had sex?" "Yes."

"Have you done it more than once, personally I haven't done it twice or more."

"I see, yes I have Percy." His therapist Sylvia answered.

"Did the person you have sex with make you pregnant."

"So you're going to be a dad then?" Sylvia enquired.

"I can't answer that." Percy replied.

"Its okay I know the answer. Theoretically if you were to have gotten a girl pregnant would you look at an abortion as a viable option." Sylvia asked.

"No. I wouldn't look towards an abortion unless the women was considering it, it's not my desicion to make, Theoretically of course." Percy answered.

"Do you believe this girl to consider it then."

"Theoretically she doesn't seem like the type of person to do so." Percy replied.

"I see. Are you prepared to be a father." Sylvia questioned and Percy remained silent.

Percy continued to look at one of the walls where a brilliant art piece of a forest was perched. "No, no i'm not. But I sure as hell will not give my theoretical child up and I will happily raise her on my own."

"So you want a daughter then. Any particular reason why."

"I don't know, it slipped out, but I guess I would like to have a daughter. But no matter what I will love my child and care for them, being the best parent I can." Percy replied quickly.

"I understand, our time seems to be running out, if you want we can continue in to the next hour-"

"There's no need Sylvia, I need to start heading home things to do." Percy replied.

"One last question, is the mother a goddess."

Percy completely froze and Sylvia instantly knew the answer. "I can't answer that question." Percy replied, before being walked to the exit by Sylvia.

* * *

Returning back to his apartment he was unsurprised to see Artemis sitting on a couch. What he was surprised by was that she had been sharpening arrows and covered the entire coffee table in them. "Artemis we are going to need some ground rules."

"What are you trying to get at Perseus!" Artemis asked angrily.

"What i'm trying to get at is we need some rules that we can follow as to make our time staying together easier. Rule one is no sharpening weapons in the dining room, do it in the bedroom. Second of all stay out of my study, I keep all my school stuff and other important things there. Third of all I will remain out of your current room other than a Saturday where I will organise my Weeks clothes. Fourth, you have access to my kitchen, make what you want I don't mind, just do your best to replace used food and to clean your dishes. Fifth, the house chores get split, and you don't need to bother with paying rent. I'll have that covered." Percy replied annoyed.

Artemis glared but decided to accept the rules that Percy stated. "I can, agree to those rules."

"Do you not have any hobbies that you could take up?" Percy asked.

"I like to hunt." Artemis replied deadpan.

"Well that won't happen in my apartment. What about reading, cooking, baking, playing games, learning a skill." Percy questioned.

"I don't know how to cook much, my hunters usually do that job." Artemis replied awkwardly.

"Well I guess we can start there. I usually spend my Saturdays writing but i'm gonna teach you how to cook a few meals.

"Before Artemis could reply the apartments buzzer rang. Percy quickly walked over and answered the call.

"Hey Alan on you come up."

"You didn't order yet." Artemis spoke out confused.

"I texted him when I came out of therapy." Percy replied but Artemis stared blankly.

"Right I forgot you know nothing about me. Every Friday night I order at six thirty four. I'm a regular. I get home, put my jacket away get a plate out, and the buzzer goes and I accept it. This is going to happen every Friday night." Percy replied.

"I see."

Percy opened the door and the delivery boy Alan had just finished walking up the steps. "Hello Mr Jackson, your total tonight is $21.74."

"Here's $25, keep the change, and tell Mr Wu I said thanks."

"Of course Mr Jackson, enjoy your meal."

Percy close the door after the kid began making his way down the stairs. Percy moved his way into the kitchen and organised two plates of food. Each plate had chicken curry, chicken fried rice, battered chicken balls, and salted ribs. He took the two plates through with cutlery and was surprised to see all of the arrows gone.

"Here's your dinner."

"Thanks Percy." Artemis smiled.

"Shall I put on a movie or something." Percy asked awkwardly.

"Ehr, its your home Perseus." Artemis replied with a similar tone.

With that Percy put the TV on, switching the channel to a movie, whilst internally sighing realising how awkward the next 6 months were going to be.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. To get you all excited the next chapter is when we finally get to meet the fated daughter at not only birth, but also at 3 years of age. So hopefully you'll be excited. Don't be expecting the next chapter to come early however, it definitely coming next monday and that is a promise, no early releases no late releases.**

 **Until then if you are new, please follow and favourite, don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts for a chapter i'd love to hear your thoughts on what went good and what was not so good etc.**

 **Stay awesome folks, see you next monday, peace out.**

 **~AmetoUltor14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **To answer a few questions left in the reviews.**

 **NONAME2002: To late mate I already had a plan for the name and i'm gonna be keeping it that way.**

 **TheSkyWeSawThatDay: She hasn't used that domain at all so it is disconnected from her source of power as she has never required it, thus the use of a stick.**

 **TheMag1c1an: Percy and Artemis' relationship is not a major theme for this story, but instead; life & death, reconciliation, emotions, and war.**

 **OverLordRevan: He doesn't take crap anymore, isn't going to deal with crap from the Gods.**

 **Animortal28: I needed to set up a dynamic for Percy's new personality and doing a few short scenes before the giant war worked for that. Also do mind that the child is conceived after the giant war.**

 **VCRx: What's up man, hope you like this story because this is my lil one that's perfect.**

 **Now that that is all out of the way, thanks for everyone who follow, favourited and reviewed the support is massively appreciated and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Third Person Point of View_

 _Location: Percy's Apartment_

Six months had passed by quickly for Percy. University work, his demigod job, and his normal job made sure of that. The 6 months had went by even quicker with the addition of helping Artemis through everything. Early on it had started off awkwardly, things were quiet, homemade meals were few and far between, and his usual solace of blasting music had been taken from him as Artemis didn't like his choice in music. However as time progressed the awkwardness began to die. They talked more often with the acceptance of what was happening, they became more chatty no longer restricting themselves to work but sharing experiences, Artemis eventually found solace in making her own art and it became common to see her in a pair of jeans and checkered shirt that were covered in paint. For her, the acceptance of it all was tough, and remaining under the Olympians radar was even more difficult. She had to go out do different parts of the US quite often, and bearing a child made any experience uncomfortable by tenfold. Despite staying under the same roof as him it felt as if Percy was always doing something. Being a Goddess Artemis never needed to sleep and she knew that Percy was up until 3 in the morning every morning, waking up at 7 the next day.

Every morning he would go for a run, return to make breakfast, go to University for his classes which on some days meant he was busy until 5 most. Most days he would work but would still have some form of meal ready made to heat up, and at the weekend he focused on his studies. Friday was the only night they really ever were together and Artemis began to look forward for them. Chinese slowly became her favourite meal and watching movies and talking about her hunts and journeys with Percy became an enjoyable past time. As with every Friday Percy was at his weekly therapy session not knowing that Artemis was minutes away from her first contractions.

* * *

 _Percy Point of View_

 _Location: Sylvia's Therapy Clinic, Bronx, New York._

"So Percy, its nearly been 9 months since the conception, how long until this women theoretically gives birth." Sylvia questioned.

"This women as we have been referring to her as, has given me permission to talk more freely about it, the only thing I can't do is say who she is. Percy started and Sylvia gave off a small nod.

"She's due any day now and I don't know how I feel about it. I don't have that much money other than drachmas. We haven't gotten anything for our child yet, we weren't sure if it was going to be a boy or a girl so we held back." Before Percy could continue his phone began to rang, it was his burner one that only Artemis knew about.

"I need to take this its her. "

"On you go Percy pretend i'm not here."

"Hey is everything okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm giving birth Perseus!" Artemis screeched through heavy breathing.

"Shit, I'm in going to leave therapy i'm on my way right now-"

"Percy I know how to assist in child birth, I can help if you let me come with you, I swear on the Styx to tell nobody about tonight."

"Did you here that A?" Percy asked in a rush voice.

"Let her come, and help! For Gods sake Percy get here now!" Artemis shouted.

"I'll teleport us there lets hurry, just do your best not to mention a few things about who she is when we get there." Percy warned.

"Okay I promise to do my best to do that. Lets go quick!"

 **PERCY'S HOUSE**

Artemis was in agony, her abdomen felt as if it were ripping apart and right now it may as well have been. It felt as if her nerve became sensitive to pain as she had taken arrows and sword blows with little feeling and this was the worst experience she was going through.

"Artemis we're here, where are you."

"In, the, dining room. Fuck." Artemis cried out.

"Lady Artemis i'm Percy's therapist and i'm here to help you through it all. Breathe and hold Percy hand. Every time you're in pain hold on tight. We're here for you milady." Sylvia rushed in panic, completely ignoring the situation she was in.

"Just help please." Artemis screamed as waves of pain attacked once again. She gripped Percy's hand who was looking at her with worry.

"Artemis you're going to get through this. You're as tough as nails and this is just a bump in the road."

"How about you take that little bump analogy and shove it up your rear Perseus because i'm in agony here." Artemis replied in fury.

Artemis was in the process of given birth for over 11 hours. Every part of her was in agony and all she wanted to do was sleep. But at the end of all the experience of hearing Percy warm voice tell her she had made it, and that their child was a girl brought a feeling of fuzziness over her. Fuzziness that she was unable to explain.

"Its a girl Artemis, we have a girl." Percy spoke out excitedly, looking at the newborn with loving eyes. She was his daughter and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she had the best life she could wish for.

"I want to sleep-" Artemis spoke out wearily.

"We can't do that yet, we need to get her added to the newborns list so she can be registered as an American, 05:23, 10th of May 2012. I understand that you're weary but you need to be there." Sylvia spoke out.

"How long will that take?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Its going to take the day, I know a few people who work there so I can get you fast tracked into the system. And when it comes to signing her birth certificate Artemis will refuse to sign it and relinquish all rights of parenthood to you. Do both of you understand?" Sylvia informed.

"Yes, thank you Sylvia, I couldn't have done this without you." Artemis spoke out with a tired smile.

"Go get cleaned up my lady, afterwords we'll head down, do you have any specific names you want for your daughter?" Sylvia replied.

"I was thinking Zoe Dianna Jackson." Percy spoke out whilst still looking at his daughter.

"That's a beautiful name Percy." Sylvia spoke out with a smile. "My lady are you okay with that."

"Its perfect Percy." Artemis replied with a smile before grabbing a set of clothes from her room and taking a shower.

"I'm going to nip off and get some baby clothes and get breakfast from McDonalds, you want anything specific?"

"I'll have a double sausage and egg mcmuffin please." Percy answered, completely focused on cradling Zoe in his arms.

"I'll be back soon." Sylvia replied before exiting the apartment quickly and jogging to the shops.

Percy continued to cradle his daughter in silence whilst reminiscing over the past few months. He wouldn't say it to Artemis but he was going to miss her. He had begun to fall for her over their time together and he had grown accustomed to her presence, her sarcastic replies, and the Friday night movie time. His smile wavered for a second and it was as if Zoe knew exactly what was wrong. Zoe began to cry and Percy reacted quickly.

"Oh Zoe, Zoe its okay. No need to cry." Percy hushed as he stood up and began to rock her, he moved his way to the kitchen and heated up a bottle of formula in the microwave. He continued to rock her and whisper warm words. "There's no need cry little one, I'm here for you, I always will be. You're my daughter, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me." He whispered with a small smile. He may have not been prepared but he was ready to do anything to protect her.

Zoe slowly hushed down and snuggled into Percy's warm chest. Percy smile and stayed there frozen in place, not moving an inch as to not disrupt Zoe's sleeping.

"Percy? Where are you." Artemis called.

"Shhh, i'm in the kitchen, Zoe's sleeping so be quiet." Percy hushed back.

Artemis walked into the kitchen quietly and smiled at the sight of Percy with Zoe. "Is it okay. . . Is it okay if I could hold her." Artemis asked quietly.

"Of course Artemis, here you go." Percy replied slowly as he slowly put Zoe in Artemis' arms. "She likes it if you slowly rock her side to side."

"She has your hair." Artemis whispered. "She's beautiful..."

"She opened her eyes earlier; they're a silvery blue like yours." Percy replied just as quiet.

They continued to look at their daughter with smiles gracing their faces and the sound of the door opening broke them out of their thoughts.

"Hey guys got food." Sylvia shouted out.

In unison Percy and Artemis shushed her making sure their daughter continued to sleep.

"And that is your daughter registered as an American citizen, all I need is for you to sign her birth certificate." The Doctor spoke out.

"I'm not going to be signing it." Artemis spoke out with her breathe hitching on her throat. "I'm going to be... be relinquishing all rights of parenthood to Percy until she becomes 18." Artemis finished with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Diane, if you do this you will grow to regret this..." The doctor started before being cut off.

"I'm completely sure just let me sign the damned agreements!" Artemis snapped, tears beginning to flow.

"Of course. I'm sorry, here you go." The doctor replied quickly before given out two forms.

Artemis quickly signed them and Percy signed his name on the brith certificate. "Congratulations Mr Jackson you are officially a father, you will need these copies of the forms and we will keep the originals for our records." The doctor congratulated.

Once they were outside the office Artemis broke out in tears, and Percy pulled her into a tight hug. He was just as upset as she was with the ancient laws and he knew that she had it worse.

"I'm sorry Percy I shouldn't be crying, I should be-"

"Artemis its okay, Zoe will grow up to love you i'm sure of it. She'll grow knowing that her mother had to let go so she could stay safe. You didn't abandon her you were taken from her. Cry if you want because i'm still going to respect you." Percy replied quickly.

* * *

 _Artemis' Point of View._

 _Location: Throne Room of Olympus._

"So Artemis how goes the hunt with the Cetus." Zeus asked in a booming voice.

"I decided it would be best to give the job to Perseus Jackson. I was unable to find the beast in water and I was out my element with it. Despite his assistance these past few months with the beast I felt like he was the person for the job and he subdued it 13 minutes ago." Artemis answered verbatim to Percy's story.

Artemis' mind wandered throughout the talks but nobody had noticed that something had changed. She thought back to earlier that day when before she left she gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. She looked round the room to see if anyone had noticed her lack of input but it had seemed that an argument had taken place once again. She looked across and saw Aphrodite fiddling around with her nails. What Artemis didn't know was that Aphrodite knew everything. She was the goddess of love and knew that something was going on between her and Percy Jackson over the months.

"Now does anyone have anything they wish to discuss." Poseidon spoke out, trying to stop the unfolding argument between Hera and Zeus."

"Yes." Artemis raised her voice getting everyone's attention.

"When talking to Perseus today he told me that the Cetus will be his last job as a hunter for the time being. He wants to focus on his studies in University and is going to reduce the amount of time he spends with his demigod life.'

"How's he doing there?" Poseidon perked up.

"His portfolio work impressed the school board giving him a full scholarship for his time. He's excelling at his work and is at the top of his class." Athena answered to everyone's surprise.

"How do you know that." Poseidon asked venomously.

"My daughter is the rector of the University, she's impressed by his effort." Athena answered calmly.

"You will be staying out of my sons affairs Athena." Poseidon warned angrily.

"How's he been Artemis, it seems like you've been the only person in communication with Percy." Aphrodite questioned.

"He's been busy. To my knowledge his life is focused around schoolwork and being a bar hand at a club." Artemis replied carefully.

"I see. Anyone else wanting to speak. I have a manicure in ten minutes and I'd rather not be here." Aphrodite spoke off handedly.

"Everyone's dismissed you may leave." Zeus spoke out. "Artemis a quick word."

Everyone flashed off leaving Zeus and Artemis alone in silence.

"Is everything okay, you seemed off at the meeting?" Zeus enquired with guarded eyes.

"Yes i'm fine father. Frankly i'm annoyed that I had to pawn yet another job to Perseus, and Aphrodite's attempt of suggestion at the end." Artemis replied.

"I see, I'm sure the cases to come will go fine. Until then it would be best for you to check up on your hunters, they went to the camp more times in the past 6 months than what they had in these last 6 years." Zeus spoke out in his powerful voice.

"Of course, i'll do that right away father." With the conversation done Artemis flashed away. Ready to spend another day hunting.

 _*Three Years Later*_

 _Percy Point of View._

 _Location: Percy Apartment, Manhattan, New York._

"Dad, story time." The little 3 year old spoke out. It was nearing her bedtime and it was tradition to be read a story before bed.

"What story do you want?" Percy asked with a small smile. He seemed aged. His eyes looked wearied but held the same happy glint as always. He was rough shaven and several day old stubble covered his face. But nonetheless he was happy.

"Hunt-huntreth" Zoe answered giddily.

"Well come on then tuck yourself in bed then." Percy retorted with a small smile.

Zoe quickly ran back to her bedroom and near enough jumped into bed. She was followed by her dad who smiled the whole time.

"So you want the huntress story then." Percy stated.

"Yep." Zoe answered quickly.

"Well then. There once was huntress in Ancient Greece, and she had traveled the land far and wide, fighting monsters. She used her trusty silver bow and silver arrows on her hunts and was famed for her skills. She thought in the many wars to protect her country and she done it proudly-"

"What proudly mean?" Zoe asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Proudly means being happy with your work. So if you made a good drawing that you're happy with you're proud of it."

"Okay dad." Zoe replied, and Percy smiled at his daughters curiousness.

"She loved her job. She got to travel, hunt animals, visit forests, and meet lots of people. When she grew up into a women she decided she wanted to have friends who also done the same. So she created a group called the hunt. So the hunt was a group of amazing huntresses who fought dangerous monsters and saved cities. They crossed oceans, climbed mountains, and met Kings and Queens." Percy continued, reading from a sheet of paper on the desk.

He turned to look at his daughter who in her excitement completely ran out of energy and was asleep. "I love you my little diamond eyes. Sleep tight." Percy whispered and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He turned the lamp of and closed the door silently, before releasing a yawn of tiredness.

"Just one last thing to do before bed I guess" Percy whispered to himself before walking to his study. He entered the room as stealthily as possible and picked up the black house phone of the stand. He clicked on one of the buttons at the top that signalised messages.

He waited for a few seconds, hoping that there would be something. "You have no new messages." The metallic voice spoke out and with it Percy sighed. He was growing upset and angered with Artemis. She hadn't left a single message for two and a half years and had completely cut off all contact with him. He stared at a painting of a forest scene that was hung up, just above his desk. As he started to get lost in the intrinsic detail his iPhone vibrated.

He quickly picked it up and checked what the notification was. It was a text from a friend of his who worked in the same bar he did during uni who had studied in a geology course.

"Hey Percy, you mentioned the other day that you were still looking for work. I know you found the geology course interesting when we talked so I think I landed you a job. A gold mining company is looking for land to mind in Oregon and they need a prospector. It doesn't require much experience and ill be there to show you the ropes. You want the job?"

Percy remained silent. He reread the text countless times unsure what to do. But he eventually came to the decision.

"I'll take it, i'll call you in the morning for details. Bye."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story, the chapters only continue to get better and better from here. So until these if you enjoyed please follow and favourite, with 2 chapter we have reacher over 100 follows which is incredible so thanks to all of you.**

 **Please review your thoughts on the chapter so I know what went well and what doesn't work, next chapter should arrive sunday.**

 **Until then, Stay Awesome everyone, Peace out.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **Massive thank you to all of the support on this story so far; its been amazing to see this happen. So far 31 reviews, 102 favourites, and 165 follows, this story has been much more popular than what I had expected so just to quickly go over a few reviews.**

 **Poseidozeus: Pertemis fluff is going to take a while, their relationship takes a massive back seat during this story and the main relationship will be between Zoe and Artemis. That relationship which will of course also be a conflict.**

 **Son of the Maiden 11: Thanks a lot dude, that means a great amount mate!**

 **Maj1c1an: It is disappointing but it is within reason as to why Artemis would do that, trust me; you'll see in future chapters, i've also written the scene where they first meet in advance so trust me when I say it but you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Third Person Point of View_

 _Location: ?_

"Daaaaaad why do we have to move again." The annoyed squeal of a six year old echoed.

"Because honey, dad has a new job and. And we don't have enough money to continue living here." Percy started with a sad look. "Soooo guess who we are going to visit?" Percy replied to Zoe's upset.

"Nana!" Zoe exclaimed.

"That's right Zo, we are visiting Nana in New York!" Percy replied with a smile.

"But what about my friends... I'm not going to see them again am I?" Zoe asked with a sad look.

"I'm sure you will see them on facetime, but I don't think we'll be here again for a while." Percy replied quietly.

"But I don't want to leave Raleigh, all of my friends are here. I like it here dad." Zoe moaned in annoyance and tears began to brim in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoe, i'm really sorry. But we don't have the money to stay here. So we need to start going, we have a ten hour drive ahead of us, so make sure your iPad is charged so you can play your games. We leave in half an hour." Percy replied to Zoe calmly.

"Okay dad..." Zoe grumpily answered.

Percy went out the door and down the steps to where his car was, he still had his old beaten up truck and began to pile boxes in the back. It took him most of the half hour to place all the boxes in carefully. He carefully opened up the metal container that was hidden behind the two seat and made sure his gun was secured in place and unloaded. It was a bolt action rifle and was within legal code for North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and New York. Meaning he was able to transport his gun with him just in case. He checked his watch and saw the time turn to 08:30. He called for Zoe to come out of the small house and she was carrying a small bad that kept her most important stuff.

She took the shotgun seat and glared at the dashboard. Taking the hint that she clearly did not want to talk to her dad he decided it would be best to start the truck and begin driving.

The first five hours of driving were hellish. Zoe went off in a huff and started to hold a grudge against her dad. All she wanted was to stay in Raleigh and stay with her friends. She loved visiting Nana, and she loved staying over at Nana's but she didn't want to live there for a whole year. She didn't want to go to a new school. She enjoyed history with Mr Brown, doing PE with Mrs Hood, and Art with Ms Whitt. Percy had decided to remain silent and the only sound in the truck was the radio that played song after song non stop. Once the fifth hour began to close Zoe finally talked. ''

"Is it okay if we get lunch somewhere dad?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Yeah diamond eyes, what do you want." Percy replied.

"Daaaaaad I thought you stopped calling me thaaat." Zoe groaned.

"You're my daughter Zoe, and you're my lucky charm, i'm gonna keep calling you diamond eyes. McDonalds okay?" Percy asked with a small smile.

"Yes. Chicken nuggets!" Zoe exclaimed.

Percy smiled and continued to drive to the next fast food spot. 12 Minutes passed and they found a small mall that had the McDonalds Zoe was so craving. Percy parked up the truck and filled the meter up for an hour. Zoe grabbed his hand in her small one and pulled him forward rushing to the McDonalds. "Dad come on hurry up." Zoe whined. "Daaaaad." Percy laughed and saw some of the couples kicking about smile. "I'm coming Zoe slow down a bit."

"But Daaaaad I want chicken nuggets."

"Okay Zoe, i'm coming. My old legs can't keep up honey."

"Buuuut dad you're 24. You're not old." Zoe whined.

"Well then I guess i'm gonna have to beat you to the till." Percy spoke beginning to outpace his daughter.

"Nooooo Dad wait up!" Zoe exclaimed.

Zoe started running to catch up with her dad and she just bet him by inches. "Haha." Zoe exclaimed triumphantly. "I won!"

"Yes you did. Hey, is it okay if i could have a chicken nuggets happy meal, and a medium sized Big Mac Meal with a medium coke." Percy asked the teenager at the till.

"Of course sir. That would be $9 and 89 cents please." The teen at the till replied.

"Here's $10 keep the change."

"Thank you sir, you're meal will only be a minutes wait. Next customer please!"

Percy and Zoe stood over by the waiting side and watched as their food got trayed up, and just as the boy at the till promised it was only a minute before they began to tuck in for their meals. Zoe ravaged her meal and looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes as he ate. "Dad."

"Yes sweetie."

"You see they have ice cream and I was wondering if I could-"

"On you go Zoe. Here's $5, get me some."

"Thanks daaad." Zoe replied and she quickly ran to the till to order, her dad watching every single move. She cam back just as quick holding to cold ice creams.

"You finished dad, so you can have dessert?" Zoe enquired.

"Yes I am. Pass one over."

"Here you go, 'old man.'" Zoe sassed.

Percy raised his eyebrow in shock. "What did you call me Zoe."

"Nothing." The young girl quipped.

"That's what I thought." Percy warned with a devilish smile.

"Whatever dad. " Zoe retorted rolling her eyes before she too tucked into her ice cream.

 _*5 Hours Later*_

"NANA! GRAMPA!"

"ZOE!" Sally and Paul shouted back with mirror levels of excitement. "You getting so tall, you'll nearly be outgrowing your dad any day now." Sally spoke out with a smile.

"I'm gonna be as tall and as awesome as dad. He worked in the police this year, and he caught bad guys." Zoe gushed. "Oh my god its a puppy!"

"Yeah Zoe that's little Anik, he's an Alaskan Malamute." Paul answered.

"He's so fluffy! Dad, dad, can we get a puppy." Zoe pleaded with wide eyes.

"We'll see Zoe. But clean yourself up. Nana, and Gramps worked hard cleaning the house, they don't want dirty fingerprints everywhere.

"Okay dad." Zoe quipped and ran to the bathroom to wash up.

"You're doing good as a dad Percy." Sally spoke out with a smile.

"Really. She's so energetic, intelligent, and hardworking, i'm struggling to keep up-"

"You're doing great Percy. You swallowed your pride and came here because you wanted your daughter to have a roof over her head, you work job after job to put food on the table and you sacrifice everything. Anyone on this planet would be lucky to have you as a parent." Paul interrupted with a look of pride.

"Paul I-"

"No need Percy, you are the hardest working person I know and we are perfectly happy with you staying here." Paul interrupted yet again.

"Percy its okay, now come on in, we saved some steak pie for you and Zoe. Come and get some."

* * *

 _*4 Years Later*_

 _Nobody's Point of View_

 _Location: Olympus._

The throne room had become even more beautiful once Annabeth began her work. The giant golden doors had intrinsic artwork designed in silver and gold. Depictions of famous battles were designed to amazing levels. Infamous scenes such as Thermopylae, Vesuvius, and famous warriors such as Bellerophon defeating the Chimera, Perseus Jackson defeating the Ethiopian Cetus 10 years previous, a battle secretly recorded by Hephaestus, and the original Perseus defeating Medusa. Entering the amazing room the brilliant white marble blinded vision. The room was made of an outer ring and an inner circle. The outer ring was enclosed by a circle of amazing greek pillars that were intertwined by snaking luscious green vines. The rings walls were also designed with amazing depiction of famous scenes and at the back above the hearth the Legion of Rome and the Greek Camp were unified over the defeated form of Gaia. In the inner circle twelve amazing thrones circled in a near perfect U shape with Zeus's throne at the back overlooking the entrance. In the dead centre several seats had been organised for a small group of Demigods to join.

"Now we are here to discuss the possible whereabouts of Percy Jackson. He had fallen under our radar 10 years ago after defeating the Ethiopian Cetus and hasn't been found at all. There hasn't been a single trace or trail and we need to know what you believe could have happened." Zeus thunderous voice boomed.

"He's possibly decided to move country and could be living under a pseudonym." Annabeth spitballed quickly.

"Or he's still living in the country in hiding." Jason countered and with it everyone erupted in a shouting match.

"Or maybe he's decided to have a mortals life!" Artemis shouted growing annoyed at the demigods insolence.

"Artemis do you have something you wish to say." Zeus asked confused.

"Yes I do father. Perseus had been an immortals play thing for his entire teenage life until he put himself through university and found an escape. He's probably found a way to live a mortal life where he doesn't have to worry about monsters at every turn and if he has I don't think its right for us immortals to trespass on his privacy. So how about we stop bothering." Artemis retorted angrily.

"Milady. I understand why you would feel that way, but even Sally and Paul claim to not have seen him. We need to at least continue searching to give them hope." Thalia countered with sadness in her eyes.

"Well the hunters alone won't be able to find him alone. Why aren't the demigods helping." Atalanta argued throwing a glare at the demigod representatives.

"We don't have any leads to go on, that's what you were meant to do. " Nico spat.

"FOR GODS SAKE STOP THIS PETTY ARGUMENT!" Poseidon roared scaring everyone in throne room. The sounds of howling winds grew thunderous outside and ice began to stretch up the sides of the columns. "My son has been missing for 10 years and all you do is argue over who should do what. Well how about this. Someone gets something done!" Poseidon seethed his anger boiling to the edges. He teleported away in an explosion of sea mist and even Zeus looked disappointed with the demigods and hunters.

"How impressive, you angered Poseidon. Something even Athena can't do if she tried. Athena has never caused him to snap like that and his show of power there is the tip of iceberg. He is a powerful god so you will do best to not anger him in the future. This meeting is dismissed for the time being, get your act together councillors and hunters." And with Zeus' dismissal he disappeared in a bolt of lightening.

Artemis also gave a glare to the demigods before teleporting herself and the hunters to the campsite where they were preparing for yet another hunting season.

* * *

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _Location: Local Laundromat, Helena, Montana, USA._

"What was mom like." Zoe asked her father beside her who was staring into the local newspaper.

"She was beautiful, had silver eyes, similar to yours. Auburn hair usually tied back in a pony tail. She liked to be out in nature, climbing mountains, going camping, trying gorge walking. Anything in nature she would do it. She loved the wilderness, just like you do. She also loved archery and its why you were a natural at it. She was amazingly intelligent and hard working-" Percy started but Zoe cut him off.

"Dad I get that but I don't want to know that. I wanted to know why she abandoned us." Zoe asked with tears in her eyes as she laid her head on to her dads shoulder.

"She had to focus on her work and we eventually broke up."

"That's bull."

"What!"

"I said that completely bull. I've seen your school work, you graduated top of the class and were voted most likely to become a millionaire by you're peers, and that was when I was a toddler. She left you with nothing, she left us with nothing. I know you don't want me to remember this but I remember when we left Raleigh when I was six. I remember how we've been on the move all the time trying to live. Staying in sleazy motels and 1 bedroom apartments. You didn't get to live your dream. I know prospecting has been good for us at times, working countless jobs has saved us from homelessness, but how often have you been out the job dad!" Zoe started in anger.

"She left us with nothing and you get all googly eyed thinking about her. You deserve better than someone who leaves you with a child when you were 18 for God's sake."

"Zoe calm down! I know you are upset with your mother but she had to leave us, you don't understand."

"Yes I do Dad, she left us and you are the only parent that I have. She didn't even sign my brith certificate-"

"Zoe-"

"No Dad i'm not talking about this or her anymore, all I wanted to know was why she left but you're lying through your teeth." At this point Zoe let tears fall lose and cover he entire face. "All I want to know *sniffle* is why she left us."

"Zoe when you're 13 I promise to explain everything to you. She promised to be there but if she isn't I promise right now to tell you everything." Percy begged trying to get his daughters attention.

"Fine. How long until the load is finished I want to go home." Zoe replied dodging her fathers words.

"Just a couple of minutes. I'm gonna quickly see Mike at the back okay."

"Kay dad." Zoe replied impassively as she glared at the ground.

Percy ran off quickly to get the surprise he had been wanting to give his daughter for 4 years. "Mike pass the leash quick." "Here you go Perce, she's gonna love this."

"Zoe!"

"Yeah!"

"Come here for a sec!"

'Okay!"

Percy could hear his daughter stepping round the corner and he echoing gasp was exactly what he wanted hear. "Oh my god, oh my god. That's a Malamute like Nana's!"

"Yes she is, and she's your to name." Percy replied with a smile as his daughter hugged the puppy as she cried.

"What you gonna name her?" Percy asked.

"Im gonna name her Siku, inuit for ice."

"Perfect choice because guess what."

"What is it?" Zoe questioned carefully.

"I have a prospecting job in Alaska. I'll be able to take 5% of their gold cut every month, and if I find good land i'll get paid upfront upwards to $25,000."

"Dad please tell me this isn't a joke." Zoe asked tears flowing.

"Diamond eyes, I'd, i'd never joke about this." Percy replied, with his own tears brewing in his eyes and as quickly as the came he was trapped in a hug by Zoe.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter, some Percy-Zoe father daughter bonding moments. I like writing them, they're adorable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, but if you are new follow and favourite so you can updated on when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Please review your thoughts on the chapter so i know what is good, and what is not so I know what to change in future, but also tell me what you would like to see to happen.**

 **Until then stay awesome everyone, peace out.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. The amount of support that the story got is amazing so thank you all. Gonna quickly answer a few questions and if you have any question leave a review.**

 **NONAME2002: That will be answered in chapter 10 when Zoe and Artemis fully meet once again.**

 **Posiedozeus: You will love this chapter, all Artemis nothing else. Just her interacting with a number of characters, and Aphrodite making an appearance.**

 **OverLordRacen: Here you go.**

 **TheMag1c1an: Thanks for the review, great to have you continue supporting the story mate and for you're little question, wait till chapter 10.**

 **VCRx: Hey Hey my main man. Hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for your kind words. And thank you for the criticism with the Council Scene, I took into consideration, removed a similar scene in this chapter, and added a little more Pertemis stuff and I feel like this is much better than previous works.**

 **Guest: The reason I added that was to provide more insight to Percy, how he interacts with others and how he treats them so people know that down under his worry and stress he is still the kindhearted person we love.**

 **Now that that is done, hope you all enjoy this chapter, the longest one so far, a little filler and informative but nonetheless I hope you all genuinely like it.**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Artemis' Point of View_

 _Location: Her Palace at Olympus._

Artemis as usual during this time of year was an emotional mess. It was the 10th of May, 10 years after she had given birth to her only child and she found solace in staying in her palace upon Olympus. Her hunters had been under the impression that she was on her annual week long hunt, but in reality she was reminiscing on the past ten years; focusing on her first annual hunt nine years ago, the day before Zoe became one.

* * *

* _Flashback, 2013, Zoe's first birthday.*_

"Now hunters, I have brought you here as I have decided to begin an annual challenge; not only for myself, but for all of you." Artemis spoke out with a proud glint in her eyes.

She analysed the hunt that stood before her. There were twenty members, 12 were senior warriors who had fought in the two wars in the years previous, and 8 of them were entirely new to the godly world. They were surrounded by the amazing forests of California. Underfoot was the crunchy litter of dirt, leaves, and twigs that created an orange brown hue below. At the sides, the column like rusty red trunks of trees towered upwards to the bright crystal blue sky of spring where the canopy created an ocean of viridian and emerald leaves.

"Now, the challenge is simple in nature, but is of course tough in completion, as to test you all. I will not be by your side for a week in which I will be tracking a powerful monster for us to fight in a weeks time. During this week you shall create a small camp here that has fortifications that would make a roman engineer jealous. You will train and hone your skills, whilst simultaneously thriving on the land that surrounds you. There is a creek roughly two kilometres north that will provide fresh water, and food. I will communicate daily through letters which will provide tasks you must complete and I expect you all to survive this." Artemis continued with a supportive smile.

"My Lady, I understand that we have discussed this but are you this is a good idea. It can go so wrong as it did last time and-" Thalia started with a worried look but Phoebe interrupted.

"I agree with Thalia milady. We have inexperienced hunters-"

"And I believe that you two will be able to lead and tutor them on their paths of becoming great hunters." Artemis stated warmly. "This is not just a test of teamwork and survival skills, but also a test of your leadership capabilities under strenuous conditions." Artemis finished, her silvery blue eyes analysing the looks that appeared on her hunters faces.

"Milady I can't-"

"Thalia you can do this. You are an amazing leader who has fought alongside both Greek and Roman demigods. You are on par with those of the seven and you are more than capable to lead the hunt without my assistance." Artemis interrupted with a strong, but almost motherly tone.

Thalia nodded, and a weak smile appeared on her face. "Okay, milady. We'll, we'll do your proud."

"You'll do fine Thalia, until next week I wish you all the best of luck." Artemis finished quickly before disappearing in a small flash of silver light.

\- _The Next Day (Still 2013)_ -

Artemis had sat herself in a silver reclining chair of her palace and was staring at a one way Iris Message that was focused on Percy Jackson and their daughter Zoe, who were in the Blofis-Jackson apartment where Sally and Paul smiled at the two. Not seeing Zoe for a year had hurt Artemis underneath her cold facade, and her once small little girl had already began to grow quickly. It was Zoe's first birthday and with the help of her smiling father she tore open birthday gifts wrapped in glittering silver paper. As Zoe giggled in excitement a pang of pain tore through Artemis' heart and all she wanted to do was joking them and hold Zoe in her arms. She focused on her daughters smiling face and her eyes glittered with tears when she noticed the silvery blue eyes Zoe had, the exact same that she herself had. They glinted in the warm light of the living room and Zoe opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to speak. "P-papa."

Percy's face was graced with a bright smile and his eyes glinted with fatherly love. "That right diamond eyes." Percy answered as he lifted Zoe onto his lap with his arm wrapped round her protectively. "What's in the box." He spoke out warmly.

"T-twuck!" Zoe shouted and began to giggle, despite her young age she was a quick learner and already spoke a few words.

"That's right little one." Sally replied warmly, and Percy turned to face his mother, allowing Artemis to analyse his face. He was obviously stressed and exhausted, black rings hung under his eyes and wrinkles of stress marred his face.

"Hey Percy, let me hold Zoe for a bit and go take a nap." Sally warned.

"I'm fine mom, I got sleep last night-" Percy started but his mother cut him off.

"No you haven't Percy, you haven't slept in three days with amount of school work you've been doing so don't lie." Sally replied in an angered tone.

"I'm not gonna let Zoe spend her first birthday without a parent by her side." Percy replied just as angered.

Sally had quickly replied with sadness blending her words. "Percy, Artemis is a goddess. I'm sure she wants to be here but she can't because of the ancient laws-"

"To hell with the ancient laws. It didn't stop her for the first six months where she was constantly asking for updates on Zoe and then suddenly cut off al contact." Percy interrupted venomously.

At this guilt had completely consumed Artemis; she had constantly checked in on Percy and Zoe during the first six months but as Aphrodite and the other Olympians grew curious she cut of all contact with him and he had slowly grown more and more upset with her. She quickly clicked two fingers together and watched as another silver parcel appeared in the room; a small smile appearing in her face when Percy nearly jumped in shock.

"See Percy she cares about you and Zoe. Now go open the gift and i'll go see how Paul is doing with breakfast.

"I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have acted like that." Percy started with a guilty look.

"Its okay, you're tired, stressed, and emotional, i'll be back in a moment." Sally replied with a warm smile before she moved herself to the kitchen.

"Hey little one, there's one last gift here form mama."

"Ma-mmm, mya, ma-ma." Zoe replied, slightly tilting her head like a lost puppy. Percy smiled brightly at Zoe before he lifted her in the air.

"That's right Zo, its from mama. You gonna open it?" Percy questioned as he brought the giggling girl back down from the air.

Once the one year old had perched herself upon the ground she quickly tore apart the paper with excited movements and began to jump excitedly once she saw the gift. It was a set of silver clothes that were like miniature versions of what the hunters wore.

"Is that what you're wanting to wear diamond eyes?" Percy asked and Zoe burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm gonna assume, that that is a yes." Percy replied with a smile and Zoe waved her arms in joy. He glanced at the box and his attention became focused on a piece of paper that was tri-folded with his name written on it in cursive. "Huh, there seems to be a note, fro-from mama."

"Mama." Zoe muttered with a smile.

"I'll tell you what it says Zoe." Percy whispered faintly to his daughter who was staring int his eyes. "It says."

' _Percy, i'm sorry for not being there for you for the last months. I know I should have been there checking up and no excuse is reasonable for me not being there and i'm sorry for that. I may not be there physically but i'm always watching over the two of you making sure you're okay. Can we please meet up at the small cafe that we would go out for coffee? The one just around the corner from your old apartment at 2pm. I want to see you and explain everything..._ " Percy whispered carefully, not noticing Sally and Paul in the room.

"Percy. I think you should go see her son, go talk to her." Sally broke the silence with a small smile.

"I, i think i'll do that." Percy replied with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Go take a small nap son. We'll watch Zoe for you." Paul spoke out warmly.

"I'll go do that." Percy yawned

* _Lunchtime, at the cafe.*_

Percy and Artemis had sat themselves across from each other on rustic, oak seats, just outside a small corner cafe. The smell in the air was a thick blend of fresh bakery goods, and rich coffee grounds. The two were silent and the only sound around them was that of the cars on the road at their side.

"Percy..." Artemis started with a sad look.

Percy failed to acknowledge Artemis and instead turned to face a teenage waiter. "Hey it is okay if we get two black coffees please."

"Of course sir. Is there anything else you would like?" The teenage waiter replied.

"We'll be fine thanks." Percy answered calmly and the waiter walked off with a polite nod.

Percy sighed loudly and Artemis began to be unearthed by his unprecedented silence. He stared at the road and Artemis noticed his small fidgety movements, the shaking of his leg, and the faint movement of his fingers rubbing against each other. The silence thickened and suddenly Percy spoke in a quiet but angry tone. "Do you know what you missed these last six months? Zoe already speaks a few words and is developing speech much quicker than anticipated, she had her first steps not long ago, and she already walks slight distances. Did you actually care? Or is this a lie-"

"Of course I care Percy!" Artemis seethed.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you, i'm sorry that I can't be there for Zoe." Artemis started, her face turning sad. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this alone, and I want to be there for the both of you. Zoe deserves better than me but I do care for her Percy. She's my flesh and blood as well." Artemis finished, tears of anger and sadness brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry, the ancient laws stop you and i'm being selfish-"

"You're not selfish Percy, you want me there so Zoe can have a mother-"

"Sorry for interrupting, here's your coffees. Enjoy!" The waiter exclaimed with a smile before moving himself to check on another table.

The two of them stared at the black liquid as the strong aroma filled their nasals. Silence once again filled them and the sighed simultaneously, bringing a faint smile to their faces.

"I missed this..." Artemis whispered in a voice. She shocked herself and Percy as what she said was something she would usually oppose.

"I miss you. The Friday nights, the cooking, the story times. I missed all of it."

"I missed them as well, I missed seeing you about the apartment. It was something that I would look forward to during the day, but nowadays I just want to hear the phone go off and have you at the end of the line" Percy started but realised what he said. He paused before continuing with a different point. "When you left you had forgotten a few things at the apartment. Their at, my moms when I sold the place. I was unsure if you would have wanted them so I didn't do anything-"

"Keep them, they're gifts to you and Zoe." Artemis started and grimaced as if what she were to say next was tough to vocalise. "A-after this would you. You like to go out for a walk." She stuttered nervously and mentally berated herself.

"I'd love to." Percy replied warmly as he took a sip of his coffee.

Artemis smiled and decided to join in as she took a drink of her own coffee. The rest of lunch had surprisingly went well. They didn't argue, but had instead talked about everything. They talked about the hunt, the camps, Olympus and the monsters they had fought. When Percy started talking about university the passion that flooded his eyes brought a smile to Artemis. They continued their lunch and once finished, began a walk through the labyrinth of city streets and brilliant grey skyscrapers. They hadn't noticed but they had grown more comfortable and as time grew closer to an end Artemis had linked arms with Percy. They continued to talk, to laugh, sharing jokes and stories, and had eventually found themselves outside the apartment block where Percy and Zoe currently lived.

Percy took a deep breathe, before taking the plunge to ask the question that had plagued his mind all day. "Do. Do you want, want to join for dinner? See Zoe on her first birthday..."

"Percy the ancient laws." Artemis replied, her exterior slumping in sadness.

"Screw the ancient laws, Ananke isn't going to care if it's one night. Please. Luna." Percy begged, whispering the nickname he gave her the year previous.

Artemis glared at the ground, her mind whirring at a million miles an hour and she replied with a smile. "I'd love to.

* * *

* _Flashback End, back to the present, 2022*_

Artemis smiled strongly at the memory of that night. Seeing Zoe had made Artemis' week much better. She got to hold her, play with her, and be motherly for once in her immortal life. She got to meet Sally and Paul, who were amazingly kind and lovely to her. And at the end of the night once everything had settled, and she was perched up on a couch next to Percy they kissed, and she enjoyed every moment of it. The memory had seared itself in her mind and she always looked back onto it with a smile. She moved herself to her kitchen and the smell of lavender brought forth a memory with Apollo, the day after she saw Percy.

* * *

* _Flashback number 2, 2013, Olympus_.*

"Apollo, a word." Artemis spoke out dangerously to her brother who was outside a flower stand, picking out a blend of Lavender and Gerberas, for yet another lover of his.

"Sure, sis! What is it." Apollo beamed.

"I want to buy Perseus' apartment off of you." Artemis seethed.

"What-what do you mean. I never bought it from him, I don't know what you're talking about." Apollo stuttered a lie.

"Are you telling me that a man named Fred Sunson did not buy an apartment from the son of Poseidon." Artemis replied venomously.

"And if I did so what. Why would you want it." Apollo asked quickly.

"What does it matter to you." Artemis replied in shock.

"You want to buy it so I want to know why." Apollo replied carefully.

"I need somewhere in New York outside off my Palace, and the apartment is the one I want." Artemis replied telling a half truth.

"Two. Million. Drachmas." Apollo replied and Artemis glared. She clicked her fingers, her angered look failing to be waived.

"That's the money in your account." Artemis spat.

"Thanks lil sis, here's the keys." Apollo replied with a grin before flashing off in a shower of golden light.

* * *

 _*Flashback end. Present day 2022.*_

Artemis glared at a cabinet as if she were glaring at the Sun God. He had actually put the house on the market before they spoke at just half the price and he shook her out of double of his original price. Her anger clouded her mind and she had found herself once again in another memory.

* * *

 _*Flashback, Zoe is 5, year is 2017.*_

"Dad, daaad. DAAAAAD." A young panicking voice screamed out.

Artemis moved her way through the trees swiftly and made sure the hunters remained hidden in the shadows. She came to a rest once she heard the voice and she nearly gasped when she saw who it was. Out of everywhere in the United States, every forest, every mountain, everywhere on the green earth her daughter Zoe was in front of her clearly lost.

"Hey little one, what's wrong." Artemis asked quietly.

"I can't find my papa. We awe on a twip, camping, and I fell down the hill, and i can't find my papa." The little girl cried out in a panic, unable to say the letter 'r'.

"Its okay, i'm going to help you find your papa. What's your name?" Artemis replied in a near motherly tone.

"My name is Zoe." Zoe answered, but before Artemis could reply a loud, gruff, voice shouted out Zoe, and it echoed in the trees.

"DAAAAAAD!" Zoe screeched out, and Artemis heard the furious movements of feet through tree litter slowly near them.

"Zoe take this." Artemis whispered to the point even Zoe struggled to hear what she was saying. "This is a little crystal that when we meet again, will appear in your pocket and tell you everything you need to know. But promise you'll keep it a secret for the time being okay?" Artemis whispered.

"I pwomise, what's you name lady?" Zoe asked.

"You can call me Luna, and remember, this is a secret between us." Artemis whispered, before allowing herself to be cloaked by the mist. She waited there for several seconds before hearing the familiar, yet near foreign voice of Percy shout out.

"ZOE!"

"I'M HERE DAD!" Zoe shouted once more, before running and hugging a figure who found himself upon a hill.

* * *

* _Flashback End, Present day._ *

As that memory ended Artemis had decided it were to be best to check up on her hunt. She turned on the tap that spouted boiling hot water, and quickly the room grew claustrophobic with mist covering every inch. She threw a drachma into the thickest mist where a faint rainbow stretched. "O Lady Iris, show me my hunt at Bryce Canyon."

"Milady. It great to see you." Thalia spoke out in a hoarse tone.

"You look distressed Thalia, is everything okay with this years hunt or do you want to call it off?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"We, we're doing fine. Waters scarce so we are all struggling, but we have made a decent camp and protected ourselves from any monsters. The only one powering through and enjoying it all unsurprisingly is Allie. Who would have guessed that the daughter of Aphrodite would enjoy killing monsters and living in grimy conditions." Thalia replied.

"She truly is different in comparison to her siblings." Artemis replied with a smile before she got lost in thought to the day she had met the daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

 _*Final Flashback, 3 years ago, 2019.*_

Artemis and her hunters were traversing an extensive gorge that stretched for miles. The rocks that entombed their sides were a murky collage of browns and greys, with thick clumps of luscious shamrock green moss growing amongst nooks and crannies. They were knee-deep in the cold, icy, crystal waters that rushed through their legs, freezing them to the bone. Artemis continued forward but as she did an unnerving feeling washed over her and her nerves went haywire, screaming that something was wrong. She kept looking off to the land up above them at their sides but was unable to notice anything, and the feeling that she was losing it set. She paused her movements, causing the hunters to also stop their march through the creek. She took a drink of tea from a silver flask and continued to analyse the tops of rocky cliffs.

"Milady, is something wrong?" Thalia spoke out in confusion.

"It feels as if something is off, something is following us but I do not know where." Artemis replied.

"It doesn't feel as if anything is following us milady. And, we're in Illinois, not much monsters reside around here. Maybe the occasional hellhound pack, but nothing substantial to attack." Phoebe answered unsure.

"I don't think it is a monster Phoebe, but maybe an immortal-" Artemis started but had been interrupted by the infamous high pitched preppy voice of a certain goddess.

"Aphrodite..." Artemis seethed venomously. "Hunters close your eyes, I am going to flash us up to the top of the rock face." Artemis spoke out. As asked of them they closed their eyes but nonetheless their vision was blinded with a white light. Once they arrived at the top of the rocky cliff they were shocked to see the fury at which Artemis glared at the goddess of love with.

"Luna. Its been too long..." Aphrodite panned with a sickly smile. The hunters stared at her and grew confused at what she was wearing. Instead of wearing a dress of any sort that she usually would, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white blouse, and a silver parka. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a fishtail braid and instead of her kaleidoscope eyes she had those that were the same sea green of Poseidon and his children.

Artemis was even more confused and even worried her internally. To her hunters it was nothing other than minorly strange, but to her it was the exact same outfit she had worn on the day she and Percy went out for lunch, the same day Artemis kissed the son of Poseidon. "Don't call me that Aphrodite, why are you here?" Artemis asked, staring into the sea green eyes that were so much like Percy's as they pierced her thoughts.

"I came to ask you a favour, so may we speak in private?" Aphrodite asked in a grave tone.

"Hunters, set up a campsite 100 meters away from us please." Artemis commanded.

The hunters gave confused looks before swiftly moving away to where Artemis asked them to. They continued turning back to stare at the two with questioning faces but nonetheless they done what was asked of them.

"So you have fallen for the, incredible son of the sea." Aphrodite whispered as she sat herself down, her legs dangling on the rock face.

"What are you talking about!" Artemis exclaimed with a glare.

"What I am saying Artemis is that you have a crush on Olympus' favourite hero and I know that for a fact." Aphrodite started.

"Aphrodite, that's a lie."

"No it isn't Artemis. Do you think I would choose to wear an outfit like this? Please! I saw the two of you together several years ago and I know he took you to _his apartment, Luna_." Aphrodite retorted suggestively.

"What are you suggesting Aphrodite." Artemis spat.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you have a romantic, errr, attachment to Perseus." My eyes after all reflect those that a person I talk to love. And these sea green eyes are specific to only one."

"You're misunderstanding what happened Aphrodite. He's a friend." Artemis replied.

"Tell yourself that _Luna_ , despite how interesting their love life of a maiden goddess is. That is not why i'm here." Aphrodite replied, her face turning grim.

"Then why are you here." Artemis asked.

"A daughter of mine needs help. Her father, her _real_ one." Aphrodite spat. "Died a year ago, and she was taking into the orphanage system. She was adopted by a bastard drunk and that disgusting man abuses her day in day out." Aphrodite seethed.

"How old is she." Artemis asked in shock.

"She's seven." Aphrodite whispered in near silence.

"Gods..." Artemis replied, her thoughts turning to Zoe. If she at the age of the seven, which she was, got abused in an orphanage system Artemis would have skinned them alive.

"Where is she?" Artemis rushed.

"Eddysville. Thank you Artemis." Aphrodite replied.

"About Percy-" Artemis started.

"Love is my job Artemis. Call for me when my Daughter arrives, this is the house." Aphrodite rushed in reply before flashing off in a faint puff of pink.

Artemis stared at the image for several seconds, before beckoning for Thalia to come over, ready to go and save the daughter of Aphrodite. Allie.

* * *

 _*Flashback End, Present Day*_

Artemis looked back on that day fondly. Allie, their newest addition to the hunt, settled in quickly and was shooting arrows in less than a day. What made it all better however was what happened that night, when following yet another bland day in Olympus she met with Sylvia, bumping into the man she was slowly falling for.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So everyone, a lil Pertemis fluff to get you all happy because many requested it. And I added a little about Artemis and Zoe because I wanted to start developing their relationship. So, a lot happened in this chapter, but everything in this chapter is important, I reduced this from 5000 words so yeah that was fun.**

 **Until then, if you're new here follow and favourite, the next chapter is coming out on Saturday/Sunday just depends on how long the edits take, and what advice I get. So until then, please review and share your thoughts on the chapter. Tell me what is good, tell me what is bad. But most of all, stay awesome folks.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone? So within five chapters this story is set to overtake my biggest one at twice this length so I know which one to clearly focus on. (Hint this one.) Anyway thanks for the follows, the favourites, reviews and feedback gonna quickly answer some reviews.**

 **Poseidozeus: As always thank your for your review, your feedback on the interactions between Zoe and Artemis has made me realise that so far this has been the best way to go through with it and I thank you for your support. And yes, Aphrodite is going to be different in this story compared to others and I hope that it works out well.**

 **VCRx: My lovely fave. Zoe is adorable but trust me she's gonna become very different and less huggable. She's gonna become deadly and badass.**

 **DP-Observant69: Water and Mist are aqua vapour and can both can create rainbows so thats why I done that. And iris' method of communication is the same for all, no special treatments. He won't invite Artemis because it may not be Gods jurisdiction but she can still be tracked there.**

 **TheMag1c1an: It is always wise to plan ahead and I love this story so much that I couldn't mess this up and I have it planned to the T. Artemis isn't trying to ignore Zoe. Things happen and more gets revealed in chapter 10-14 about her absence.**

 **Random-Useless-Info: That story is awesome, but that relationship won't be replicated in this one. Sylvia is indeed an important character and it is evident in later chapters 7-9.**

 **To everyone else I thank you for your support and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Artemis' Point of View_

 _Location: Sylvia's Apartment, 2019, Shortly After Rescuing Allie._

Artemis knew that it was time to see Sylvia after all these years, yet she didn't know why today was the day. There was something internally compelling her to go there, something unexplainable. Nonetheless she knew that it was the best way to check up on Zoe and Percy was through Sylvia, even at the risk of being berated by the daughter of Aphrodite. She could have easily asked Lupa to check on them for her, after all she confided in her close roman friend as to what had happened with Percy and Lupa watched over Zoe several times. One time even getting a little too close to Zoe and being petted by her.

Artemis had found herself at the building and was right outside the mahogany wood door. She contemplated the words she wanted to say. An apology maybe, asking how Zoe is, asking about Percy possibly. Asking how he is and if he needs help. But before she could do anything, before she could even knock on the door, it had swung open and the person she least expected to see was right in front of her.

"Percy..." She gasped.

"Artemis..." He replied in shock.

"I'll leave you to it I guess." Sylvia spoke out from behind Percy.

"No," Percy replied firmly, "I'm not going to be long so please stay, hear what she has to say." He spat.

"Percy... I swear on the Styx I tried to be there. But Aphrodite is suspicious that something has happened and she is watching my every move, she saw us when we went out for coffee and she isn't the only Olympian suspecting anything. I'm 90% sure that one of the Olympians suspect something but I don't know who. I've had Lupa check on you to make sure you were both safe. I've been watching in the shadows, but I couldn't communicate." Artemis pled as thunder ruptured the sky.

"Zoe is safe. She asks about you but she doesn't understand. She's mature for her age, well read, intelligent. But she wants you in her life." Percy whispered.

"And I want to be there for her but I can't put her in danger of Zeus. He'll view her as a threat and he'll kill you. I can't let that happen." Artemis replied, a tinge of worry thick in her voice. "I may not show it Percy but I care for you, I care for Zoe-"

"Then be there for her thirteenth. You do have to claim her by the laws but please do it in person. So we can explain it to her, and if the Olympians try anything. I'll fight till my last breath to keep Zoe safe." Percy started but Artemis pulled him into a hug, much to their surprise.

"I promise to be there Percy. Nothing will stop me from seeing my daughter I promise." Artemis whispered into his ear.

"She's at my moms apartment if you'd like to see her. She's asleep so she won't see you, but i'd like it if you saw how she's grown up." Percy replied.

Artemis sighed but made a decision on her answer. "I think i'd like that" And with that the two of them disappeared in a flurry of mist and Sylvia smiling at where they just were.

* * *

 _Zoe's Point of View (2025, Zoe is now 13)_

 _Location: Juneau, Alaska, USA._

When someone reaches their thirteenth birthday, they are usually excited because it means they are becoming a teenager and are growing up. Not for Zoe however, she was excited because this was the day she was meant to meet her mother. But she was also scared. This was a women who she hadn't seen once in her life, and she didn't know what she was gonna say. Every nerve in her body was begging her to flee but she stayed. Her father was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the big day. He had left an old phone on the table that he said his mother would call. Breakfast eventually came out and Zoe tucked in.

"Now, I know you didn't want much gifts so I still got you a few things. The first one is this one," Percy spoke out with a smile.

"Dad! I told you not to get me anything." Zoe spoke out with a small smile.

"I know, I know. But you're a teenager now and I wanted to get you a few things. So, come on, open it." Percy replied excitedly.

Zoe smiled and opened up the package quickly and was confused at the gift inside. It was a set of hunting gear fitted perfectly for her. "Dad, i'm confused?"

"Oh I know you will be, which is why you need to open this one." Percy replied with a grin as he passed a small leather box over.

Zoe stared bemused before lifting the lid up and gasped in shock at what was in. "Dad, you mean... you mean I can finally go hunting?" Zoe asked excitedly, one of the many things she wanted to do for years now was going to finally happen.

"Yes Zoe. You and I are going out this weekend and hunting. Four days straight, camping, hunting, and hiking."

"Dad." Zoe started before beginning to cry and collapsing into her father's hug.

"Zoe, no need to cry you still have one gift left. How are you meant to hunt without this?" Percy spoke out in a comforting voice before grabbing one last gift.

Zoe opened it up apprehensively and once again gasped. Inside was a hunting rifle, with wooden stock and bolt action. "What do you think?" Percy asked quietly.

"Pops, I love it." Zoe replied warmly.

"Check the stock then." Her father grinned.

Zoe quickly pulled the gun out of the box and felt a tear in her eye. On the stock the words 'Diamond Eyes' had been engraved with gold.

"That is the gold we got from our first cut of the land when we moved here."

"It's perfect!" Zoe spoke out in shock.

"Now I know you are gonna hate me for this but you have school and I have work to get to." Percy replied gloomily.

"Dad your job is like 99% walking around in nice landscape for fun." Zoe replied with a groan.

"Oh how so wrong you are, I wish it was like that. Now come on lets go." Percy replied with an eye roll.

"Okay. Okay." Zoe retorted sarcastically.

School was absolutely boring but at least it finished early at 14:30. Unsurprisingly the food as per usual was horrible, classes went by quick, some of the kids who were her friends wished her happy birthday and asked what she got. They were excited for tomorrow because Zoe's dad was allowing them to stay over and have a big meal and watch movies.

"So what's the plans for your tonight then Zoe," Arianna asked.

"Probably eat food and watch movies with dad. We may end up shooting, I don't really know," Zoe replied.

"Okay well my dad is here, so I better get going. Enjoy yourself!" Arianna replied before running off to a car.

"Hey Zoe!"

"Hey pops." Zoe replied nervously. "Have you heard from..."

He father looked down in disappointment before shaking his head side to side. "No Zoe I haven't. But there's still hours in the day, I'm just hoping that she will keep her promise,"Percy spoke out attempting to defend Zoe's mother.

Zoe didn't reply and decided to just get in the truck and stare out the window for the entirety of the drive back home. Once they arrived she was out in a flash and already making her way inside. She could hear her father shout to her, attempting to get her attention.

"Leave me alone dad!" Zoe shouted behind her as she locked herself in her room and let loose a flood of tears. She could hear her father knocking on the door but she ignored what he said. "Dad I don't want to talk!"

She could hear her father sigh loudly. "I'm downstairs when you're ready to talk. I'm going to tell you the story of everything you need to know."

Zoe kept her head buried in pillows and croaked out an okay. "Zoe, I'm here for you okay." Her father stated and she could hear her fathers heavy steps go down the stairs.

She continued to cry for half an hour but began to move away from heartbreak and disappointment to rage and disgust. She roared in anger and kicked a hole into one of the grey walls of her room. She continued her rage and began to smash several things around her room. She destroyed a bedside table and threw a lamp across the room where it shattered. She found herself back in her bed and screamed into a pillow. After her ten minute rage she was staring at a painting that hung up above her desk. It was her only connection to her mother, it was the only thing that her mother left Zoe, and at this moment she wanted to destroy it. At the bottom corner, the painting was signed with the letter 'A' and it mocked her. Zoe pulled it off the whole and threw it across the room in rage, the moment it landed she had already floated across the room ready to do more damage. She grabbed the painting and ended up punching a whole through the painting destroying it. She had passed and looked at what remained; it was a depiction of the smoky mountains in autumn, with brilliant reds and oranges for the trees. Zoe continued to glare and ripped what was left of the painting into shreds and once finished, she jumped into her bed for a nap.

She slept for the best part of an hour and had woke up to the smell of venison in the air. She made her way out of her room, stepping over the smashed remnants of the painting. She could hear her dad humming a tune and she decided to freshen up in a shower. Before she entered the boiling cascading water, she stared at her self in the mirror. Stress was evident in her face. Her hair was a rats nest, her eyes were puffy and bright red, dry tear lines were up and down her cheeks, and her eyes looked dead. No longer were the brilliant diamond blue eyes glinting with happiness, they had seemingly grown colder and stormy with anger. She huffed out a sigh and jumped into the shower for comfort. She didn't know how long she was in there but as she was getting changed she heard her father shout up that dinner was finished. She quickly changed into PJ's and ran down the flight of stairs. She quickly entered the dining room and pulled her father into a hug.

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that she isn't here. I'm- I'm" Her father spoke out in a hoarse voice.

"It's not your fault dad. She's, she's a bitch. She can't even make it to the one day she promised she would. She, she doesn't care about us." Zoe replied sobbing.

"I don't think she does Zoe, and. I'm going to tell you the whole story." Percy spoke out with a sore voice. "I'm going to tell you the whole story over dinner, i've made your favourite."

"I could smell it up stairs." Zoe started but her father interrupted with a smirk. "And I could hear you smash a few things up stairs."

"Oh dad i'm sorry I was-"

"Zoe don't worry. I know what you destroyed and its okay, I got rid of a few things as well."

They tucked into their meals and as they were halfway through it all Zoe grew the confidence to ask her father everything.

"So?" Zoe hinted.

"Its a long story so I need your trust. The Greek Gods, and Goddesses of Olympus. All the Myths, the Demigods. Its real," Percy started quietly.

"Dad..." Zoe replied with a glare. Instead of Percy attempting to be defensive, he lifted his hand and the water in the two glasses floated into the air.

"I'm a son of Poseidon. He is one of the twelve Olympians and is the god of oceans, Atlantis, horses-" Percy started but was cut off by Zoe.

"Storms, and earthquakes. But if all of this is real who's my mother then?" Zoe asked confused.

"Do you remember the story I would tell you before you would go to bed? The huntress?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it was the huntress who traveled Greece, hunting monsters, and made a hunt. Its kind of like the story of Art-" Zoe started but her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

"My mother is...She's Artemis." Zoe spoke out in shocked realisation.

"Its a long story that starts from when i'm 12 and goes to my 18th birthday when you were conceived."

"Okay. I'm listening dad." Zoe spoke out before the room could go silent.

"My demigod life started when I was twelve. We were on a trip to a museum and I had been attacked by Alecto, one of the furies. I survived and somehow killed it. My best friend was a satyr and I didn't know it and not long after when we reached summer, I ended up being attacked by the Minotaur on my way to a camp that protects people like us, demigods. I killed it with its own horn that I somehow snapped from its skull. Now that summer was horrible. I had to go on a quest to find Zeus' lightening bolt because it had been stolen and he blamed me. I ended up killing Medusa, we ran into the furies again, I met Echidna and Chimera and escaped them by jumping off the St Louis Arch. I got trapped in the Lotus Eaters lair, and tricked Procrustes into his own trap. Now we end up meeting Hades and there's a few reasons why. First we believed that he had taken Zeus' lightening bolt as they hated each other. But something was wrong. You see I was given a bag by the War God Ares, and it turned out it had the Lightening Bolt, AND, Hades' helm of darkness. We escaped with these pearls given to me by my father and I fought Ares and I won surprisingly. I got the helm back to Hades, and the bolt to Zeus. At the end of the summer a person who I was friends with, his name was Luke, had betrayed us, he attempted to kill me and he joined forces with the king of the Titans. Kro-"

"Kronos. The Titan of Time. He's your...He's your grandad isn't he. So is it like the titan war part 2?" Zoe questioned in wonder.

Percy laughed and shook his head at his daughter's excitement. "Zoe i'm going to get to that. Now year two was just as bad as the first. At school I got attacked by Laestrygonians, who are cannibal giants and met a brother of mine. A cyclops. We made it to camp and the colchis bulls are attacking us. We find out that a tree that protects the camp was poisoned and we would be open to attacks because of it. So we have to go to the Sea of Monsters to get the golden fleece to save camp, but to also save my friend Grover the Satyr from Polyphemus. So me, Annabeth -a daughter of Athena who came on the quest in the first year with Grover- end up at Luke's ship thanks to Hermes the god. We save a Pegasus named blackjack who would later become one of my greatest friends, and escape onto Clarisse's ship. She was a demigod daughter of Ares who was given the ship for the quest. So we get attacked by Charybdis and Scylla as we attempt to make our way through the pass and the ship explodes and we were under the impression that Tyson died. So we somehow made it island to island. Escaping the sorceress Circe and stealing Blackbeards boat. We run into the infamous sirens and somehow survive that ordeal, and we escaped Polyphemus with the Golden Fleece and Grover. Furthermore we found Tyson and he was alive. We run into Luke on the way back home but we survived and saved the camp. But we also caused the soul of Thalia a daughter of Zeus to return and this was a ploy by Kronos to manipulate a prophecy that foretold the end of Olympus."

"So who's Thalia?" Zoe asked confused.

"Thalia was a daughter of Zeus who had attempted to get to camp with Annabeth and Luke but nearly died. Her father, Zeus, turned her into a tree to save her. She is my cousin."

"Now that winter we attempted to save two demigods, Bianca and Nico. And this is the first time I meet your mother. A manticore had attacked us and had attempted to kill us alongside the two demigods. We get saved by the Hunters, who were led by Artemis and your name sake-"

The rest of the night had been an important bonding experience for Percy and Zoe, story after story was shared and Zoe grew to be more and more impressed with her father. She heard of heroic battle after heroic battle and was shocked at how powerful her dad was.

"So after the giant war what did you do?" Zoe asked in wonder.

"After the war I put myself into College and University, but also slowly stopped by job as a mercenary for hire and I had really done that for a year without Godly interference. I got an apartment, I studied, I worked, I wrote. Day in, day out. On my 18th my father took me to Olympus for a celebration. So I drank a few drinks, so did your mother, and we conceived you-" Percy started but Zoe had spoken out.

"So i'm a drunken mistake."

"No, no, no, no, no Zoe. You are the best thing that ever happened to my life. I have a few pictures from the day you were born that i'll show you but trust me when I say this. I loved you the moment I heard I was going to be a father. Now your mother had to stay with me. She had an oath and she couldn't be romantically involved with men. So over the six months we grew closer and eventually we had you. Because of the circumstances she was unable to sign the birth record and it broke her. She is a proud goddess but she was crying because of that. Every two days for the first 6 months she called me asking about you but then silence. The Olympians suspected something was wrong so she was unable to keep eyes. Nonetheless on your first birthday she was there. She got you this nice little outfit that you wore every day for a week, you would wear nothing else, and that night your mother and I kissed, and I had fallen for her heads over heels. For 6 years after that there was nothing from her. No message, no letter, no calls. I had little money left and I went to see my old therapist, your aunt Sylvia, just after your seventh birthday because I was needing help. I ran into your mother, and she promised me that night she would be here today but clearly she lied. Zoe. You are the most amazing gift in the world that I ever got and you are no mistake." Percy replied with tears in his eyes.

"Dad. You're the only parent i've had in my life and we don't need mom. I love you pops."

"I love you too Diamond Eyes. I love you too." Percy replied, and instead of Zoe huffing, she pulled her dad into a hug.

Percy smiled warmly but he quickly came to a realisation. "Wait, how did you recognise all the names of Gods and monsters?" Percy asked calmly.

"My latin teacher taught us all about it, he's a really eccentric guy, Mr Brunner." Zoe replied offhandedly.

* * *

 _Artemis' Point of View_

 _Location: Sabine National Forest, Texas, USA._

"Now everyone. Allie has been a member of our hunt for 6 years now and for her thirteenth birthday she simply requested a small party and has told me that in two years time she will accept immortality. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLIE!" Artemis shouted out with a smile, but behind she felt her mind being fogged from something important.

"Guys guys please its nothing big. All I've done is turn a year older. I made the oath on my first day and I've stuck by it since then. So here's to Lady Artemis! A mother to all of us and a heroine to women everywhere,"Allie replied with a smile.

Artemis smiled but for some unknown reason she felt sick in the pit of her stomach. The party continued for hours and everyone enjoyed themselves. Music was playing, and the amazing food cooked by Artemis was shared. As everyone was laughing at a story told by Allie, Artemis got a call from Sylvia. Her eyes opened widely and she excused herself from everyone else and found a quiet spot to accept the call. "Sylvia,"Artemis whispered

"DO YOU EVEN FUCKING RECOGNISE THE DATE, ARTEMIS!" Sylvia screeched down the line.

"What are you talking about Sylvia-" Artemis started but Sylvia cut her off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Artemis. I know that you will never admit it but you have a daughter! It is her thirteenth birthday, and you haven't even called. You fucking disgust me Artemis, stay away from the two of them. They deserve better than you. Zoe especially. Your daughter named after your deceased lieutenant knows everything now and I'm warning you. Stay the hell away from them!" Sylvia spat.

"Sylvia I didn't realise-"

"You didn't realise your own daughters birthday. How fucking dare you." Sylvia replied venomously.

"Sylvia I'm-"

"Don't bother Artemis." Sylvia interrupted and hung up the line.

As quickly as the call ended Artemis let loose a sob and the foggy-ness that clouded her mind cleared up. She didn't even realise her own daughter's birthday and had celebrated one of her hunter's instead. She had to talk to Percy so she typed a number that was Percy's burner line. Each ring of the line caused her anxiety to grow and grow and the familiar voice of Percy broke out, "You have reached the voicemail of Percy Jackson. As only one person knows this fucking line here's a message for you, Artemis. That heartbroken screaming you may hear in the background is our daughter whose dream you crushed tonight has broken her. I hate you. I fell heads over heals for you and I believed you would be there for your daughter but you know what. Fuck you. Never call this line again, never attempt to see me or MY daughter again. We don't need you in our life. Goodbye."

With that Artemis let loose tears that had built up in her eyes and whispered two words in a broken tone. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Authors Note.**

 **So yeah everyone surprise plot twist at the Percy/Zoe end. Lets see if Mr Chir- I mean Mr Brunner is important which you'll see in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be fun, meeting old friends, a prophecy perhaps, same old same old.**

 **A quick shout out and thank you to the lovely Poseidozeus who is the new Beta of my Story, I thank them for their fine-tooth combing of this chapter and I look forward to working on future chapters. The plot is going to get thick, death is in the air, and plot twists will be hitting yall full force.**

 **Until next time follow and favourite if your new here, the quicker I finish chapter 10 the quicker I update, and these numbers constantly growing are the motivation I need. Please review so we can know what's good about the chapter and what's bad. Telll me what you like, what you dislike, tell me why so I know what to continue doing and most of all Stay awesome Folks.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

 **Holy shit this story blew up last chapter, 38 reviews are on chapter 6 alone and that is fucking awesome guys. And most of all we are smashing my proposed stats of 50 follows a chapter so thank you all a tonne. Now as always i'm going to quickly go over a few reviews before the chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

 **kjeld: It is indeed isn't it, strange for a goddess to forget the birthday of her own daughter. So trust me when I say this there is a good reason for why it occurred and I thank you for noticing that situation.**

 **TheSkyWeSawThatDay: Zoe will be hotheaded, she'll take a lot of characteristics from her father, and considering he trains her it will be more of influence of her as a person than some expect. Arty forgot it because something forcefully fogged her mind, hint hint something forced it. And Sylvia is a daughter of Aphrodite and since they are in tune with their emotions I thought it would be believable for her to be rash with emotions clouding her judgement. But nonetheless as Sylvia cares for Percy like a brother I kinda felt like it was something she would do.**

 **TheMag1c1an: There will be civil war like aspects if Zeus is brash and idiotic.**

 **TheSacredPanda: Thanks a lot that means a great amount to me for people to view this story as good. There is only one major timejump left and then everything else will be an occasional flashback or of something similar.**

 **NONAME2002: Arty is going to have to try really hard mate.**

 **Son of the Maiden: First of all holy shit mate I was not expecting someone as big as you reviewing this story. Secondly I am no way near the level of Anaklusmos, he is on a whole other world compared to me but nonetheless I love that you compare me to him so hopefully the next few chapters make you proud.**

 **Royal Instinctz: I may do a one shot, I mean it'll be like 10K words but I think it'd be cute as well.**

 **VCRx: Paintings are important in this story, don't punch the painting!**

 **The loner: I guess my aim was made then.**

 **Psyche Castle: I actually like Percebeth and have a story idea in the works but no substance yet.**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad: YAS someone noticed. They will definitely have that type of relationship but due to it being Artemis it won't be massively noticeable.**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _Location: Juneau, Alaska, USA. (2025)_

Percy was angry, heartbroken, and disappointed with Artemis. Out of all the goddesses, she was one of the few he actually respected and she had failed to be there the one day she promised. Despite everything that had happened in the last thirteen years, living together for six months, having Zoe, and Percy falling for her, she was never going to be there. 'Why would a maiden goddess care for a man and a child she never wanted? ' Percy thought to himself angrily.

She was never going to be the mother Zoe needed in her life and now Percy was done waiting for her to make an appearance. He chose the job in Alaska because it meant that he and Zoe couldn't be tracked anymore and Artemis would be able to come and go as she liked. An idea he had told her about, when it was a shell of an idea six years ago. But of course she never appeared.

He was nervous for what the day was going to bring; he had called into work asking for the day off; he cleaned up his study and removed one of the few paintings Artemis left, it depicted the cascading waters of the Missouri River and his mind was set on this afternoon. He was hopeful that Zoe would end up happier at the end of the day when she had her dinner party and sleepover with her friends and that she would be able to move on from the events that transpired yesterday. He was nervous about seeing Sylvia who was currently on a flight to join them, even after his angered outburst on the phone. But he was fearful of a latin teacher named Mr Brunner, who he was undeniably sure was Chiron in an old disguise. At least tonight was a parents afternoon in which he would get to meet the Mr Brunner that had plagued his thoughts all day.

He was outside the school alongside other parents that he recognised and decided to talk to a few of them. "So Percy, my daughter is excited for Zoe's party tonight. What time are you wanting us to come round and have her picked up?" A women several years older than Percy asked.

"Louise, its okay for your daughter to stay over for the night, the invitation for a sleepover is open to all of them. So why don't you and your husband not worry about Alannah for the day and instead go out for dinner. I have my seven seater, i'll take them to the house so you don't need to worry about it okay?" Percy replied with a warm smile.

"Oh Percy, you're a life saver. Hey it looks like they're opening up the doors. I'll make sure to tell the others about it. Thanks again Percy." Louise replied before walking off to another set of parents.

Percy walked in and he was surprised to see Zoe waiting for him. "Come on pops, I want you to meet Mr Brunner first." Zoe gushed.

"I was just about to say that he was going to be the first one I wanted to meet." Percy replied with a smile.

"His classroom is this way, hurry up, Old man." Zoe replied with a smirk.

"Here I thought you forgot that, Diamond Eyes." Percy replied with a devilish glint.

"Stop it daaad." Zoe huffed with an eye roll. "Anyway, this is his classroom, don't embarrass me please." Zoe begged.

The two of them walked into the classroom, and the teacher who waited there was shocked at the sight of Percy. Mr Brunner was a middle aged man, who had an old coffee smell, thinning hair, with a scruffy beard. He was in the same motorised vehicle, and wore the glasses Percy recognised from his days at Yancy. " So you must be Zoe's father, Mr Jackson."

Percy remained calm and replied with a small smile. "That would indeed be me. My daughter had praised you last night, so it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please. The pleasure is all mine, it is always wonderful to meet the family members of my students, especially of top students like Zoe here." Mr Brunner replied with a smile, and the complement directed to Zoe made her blush.

"Zoe is a quick learner. She loves to read and soaks up knowledge like a sponge ya know."Percy replied with a smile and a light blush flushed Zoe's face.

"Dad..."

"I'm being honest, Zoe." Percy smirked and Mr Brunner smiled at the interaction.

"So what is she like in class?" Percy asked, his eyes having a glint of pride in them.

"As I said, she's one of the top students in the class. She works hard, does extra work, studies. But, is a little chatty with her friends." Mr Brunner replied with a smile.

Percy raised his eyebrow and turned his head slightly to his daughter who was blushing in embarrassment. "I see."

"But don't let that take away from her achievements. In the past three tests, she has scored 97% on average. She has failed to forget a single homework, and always seems to be the first person in class to have an answer to a question. She is impressive to say the least." Mr Brunner interrupted.

"That's because Greek Mythology affects us on a personal level." Percy replied calmly.

Zoe opened her eyes wide in shock at her dad's hostility and whispered into his ear. "Dad, what is wrong with you, I thought that was meant to be kept secret."

"It is meant to be kept secret but you see this man was my Latin Teacher when I was twelve, and he turned out to be the immortal trainer of heroes, Chiron." Percy replied through his teeth.

"What..."

"So I may talk freely then Percy." Chiron spoke.

"Please do Chiron, please do. Why are you here?" Percy replied calmly.

"I'm here because a satyr alerted me to a powerful demigod scent, Zoe. And was hoping that today I would be able to find out who her godly parent was. So Percy will you share which Goddess it is?" Chiron asked.

"I can't say, i've sworn an oath on the Styx. I wouldn't tell you because i'm not letting you take my daughter away from me." Percy replied venomously.

"Well then Zoe who's you mother?" Chiron asked but she glared at the ground underfoot.

"I see, you hate her-" Chiron started before being interrupted by Percy.

"And my daughter has every single reason to do so Chiron."

"Is she Athena?" Chiron asked.

"What?" Zoe spat incredulously.

"You're intelligent, analytical, tactical, and athletic. It reminds me of Athena." Chiron answered.

"And my dad is the son of Poseidon. You do know they have one of the biggest rivalries on Olympus." Zoe replied sarcastically.

"Selene?"

"Nope." Zoe replied with an eye roll.

"But your eyes. They're silver like the moon." Chiron started before realisation flooded him. "You're mother is Artemis. But, but..." Chiron stuttered.

"Yes that bitch! Is my mother by blood. But there is no other way, she's my mother because she has never been there for me or my dad." Zoe spat poisonously.

"Zoe, please refrain from swearing." Percy asked quietly.

"That's why I have been missing for thirteen years. I was not going allow my daughter, the best thing to happen in my life, to be taken away from me by Zeus because of his paranoia. She's my daughter Chiron, i'm not losing her." Percy replied glumly.

"I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone. I'll tell the camp that there was a powerful dracaena in the area and as this is the land beyond the gods, it tricked the satyr's senses. So, may I ask why you hate your mother Zoe?"

"Yesterday was my thirteenth birthday, and she decided not to even bother claiming me. But the worst of it all is, she promised my dad six years ago that she would be there to explain everything. And I believed her, I waited and waited but of course, she didn't show up. She was probably too busy doing something hunterish than bothering to check up on her daughter." Zoe replied glaring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I thought that of all immortals, she would have kept a promise. I'm sorry Zoe, I really am." Chiron replied sadly. "So Percy what now?"

"I teach my daughter how to fight, how to control the mist, how to hunt, how to survive, everything she needs." Percy replied quickly.

"Are you sure that's the best way? A demigod daughter of Artemis? One day, there is going to be a prophecy about her and on that day, Olympus may need her." Chiron spoke out when everything became silent.

"And on that day, Artemis better admit to what happened. If not, you can tell Olympus where I am. But until then, this is a secret."

"So you have a daughter, what else has happened over the thirteen years?" Chiron asked with a smile.

"I'm a prospector now, its not what I wanted but its been fun. But best of all its finally done something good for us. It got us here, I have a wage, a house, food on the table, a beautiful daughter and an amazing pet dog." Percy replied with a smile.

"Zoe is going to need a weapon."

"She has a rifle."

"A godly weapon. Like this." Chiron replied and pulled out a necklace. "This is your namesake's bow before she joined the hunt. Made from a branch of a tree found in the Hesperides' Garden, and can summon arrows at will."

"Mr Brunner, I mean... Chiron. Thank you. But why did you have that weapon on you?" Zoe asked confused.

"I carry ten weapons with me at all times, that one hasn't been used in thousands of years. It would never allow me to use it. Maybe you're the one." Chiron answered warmly.

Zoe gingerly took it out of Chiron's open hand and held it in hers. She stared at it confused but felt the cold metal quickly heat up, she continued to hold it and with a small blue glow, it changed into the bow Chiron talked about.

"Percy." Chiron spoke with a wave of his hand.

Percy smiled before pulling a fountain pen out of his shirt pocket. The main body was made of jet black cellulite, and had gold features. He flipped the little lever that was used to draw in ink and pressed a small button on the inside. All of a sudden like Zoe's bow, the pen changed into a brilliant bronze sword. "This was a sword that your namesake created. Its name is Anaklusmos and your weapon should also have a name engraved somewhere." Percy spoke as he smiled to Zoe.

"It says _Phos_. Light." Zoe declared, noticing the engraving on one of the bow's limbs.

* * *

 _*2 Years Later*_

 _Third Person Point Of View_

 _Location: Iceland (2027)_

It has been two years since Zoe learnt of the godly world, and within those two years, her abilities and prowess exploded. She found solace from her emotions by training with weapons; she first mastered the bow. It didn't take her long due to her natural prowess but it was tough on her muscles early on. Next, she learned how to use knives; hunting knives, karambits, butterfly knives, and throwing knives. After that, she learned to hunt, her father taught her everything she could ever wish to know, what animals to eat, what wild plants were safe for consumption, how to skin a deer and how to cook. She learnt camp skills, tracking, and surviving in all conditions. After that, her father taught her how use a sword and once she mastered that, her father had given her Anaklusmos.

The two of them still lived in Alaska but for the last month found themselves in Iceland, chosen to be prospectors attempting to find land for a government mine. Her father had also changed greatly, he became even more reserved, only ever speaking to Sylvia or Zoe. He had visibly aged, his hair beginning to go silvery grey and was much longer than what he usually allowed. He had also stopped shaving every day and ended up with rough unkept hair for a beard. He also mastered the bow and began to use twin scimitars that he had made.

Zoe was worried for her father. All her life, for as long as she could remember, her father was joyous, he was upbeat, happy. But, on her thirteenth birthday when Artemis failed to appear, something broke inside of him as well. He became colder, he had lost his hope. He no longer believed in love as Artemis had broken his heart. But Zoe would be even more annoyed when she found that Chiron's much warned prophecy occurred.

* * *

 _Artemis' Point of View_

 _Location: Olympus_

Olympus as per usual was magnificent for the Summer Solstice meeting. Brilliant, luscious, vibrant green plants thrived upon the columns of the inner ring in the magnificent throne room. The 12 thrones were as always immensely unique and filled with incredibly overwhelming power. Artemis looked around at everyone who was there. The Olympians, the Hunt, the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Hestia, and Hades had all come here for one specific topic: Perseus Jackson.

Everyone had seemingly been talking about a number of things but Apollo and Zeus were in a furious conversation. Apollo rushed back to his golden throne and the powerful booming voice of Zeus shouted out,

"I understand that many of you are all here to discuss the topic of Perseus Jackson!" He paused as everyone watched confused. "But it has come to my attention that we are once again bounded by yet another prophecy. Apollo, do share."

"I was in my library of scrolls alongside Rachel and she had gone completely frozen, I was panicking and was suddenly clouded by a green fog. A number of my scrolls flew out from the shelves and certain letters glowed and I wrote it down, letter by letter, until it resulted in a prophecy as follows:

' _Find the child of a broken oath.'_

 _'Born with a legacy to uphold.'_

 _'Ancient enemies begin their rise.'_

 _'And the entirety of earth reaches demise.'_

 _'Without this child of Ocean and Pine.'_

 _'The land of Olympus shall fall to Time.'_

 _'Death shall come to reap a Soul.'_

 _'Son of Poseidon; Hunter of Gold_.'

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, quick thank you to the ahem *handsome, intelligent, stern, and definitely not lovely Poseidozeus for a lot of help over the week with the prophecy and organising a few things for future chapters. We about to bust yo ass with lore you hopefully haven't heard off and he has my working my ass of until 2am please send help!**

 **Anyway! I hope you like the prophecy before you ask it isn't Kronos and I have a logical explanation why, but it is midnight (GMT) and I have school, so enjoy working it out yourself. If you're new follow and favourite, next chapter comes in roughly a weeks time and I am excited for everyone's reactions for when that drops.**

 **But until then, please review your thoughts on the chapter. Tell me what you like, tell me what you dislike. I understand its shorter than usual so sorry for that, nevertheless please share your thoughts we love hearing your feelings on what we're doing and we discuss a lot of what you way!**

 **Stay awesome folks, peace out.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**

* * *

 **Beta Note**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Firstly, thank you to everyone that showed their support and encouragement for this story and towards me. Secondly, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm in school and school life is hectic and busy. Time is of great essence and although I'm proactive, life happens. So, I promise to all of you that I'll try and do my best at giving you the best experience. And please Review, I love to hear from you all. See you guys, next week**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

 **So yeah I am absolutely sorry for my lack of updates these past few weeks. I have been swamped with stress and school work, and assignments and just life being shit to be honest. I would answer questions but i'm short on time to update so if people want I will do it in the next chapter and will also PM several people.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, it is a labour of 3 redraft and I'm sure you'll love it.**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Third Person Point of View_

 _Location: Throne room of Olympus_

Everyone had seemingly been talking about a number of things but Apollo and Zeus were in a furious conversation. Apollo rushed back to his golden throne and the powerful booming voice of Zeus shouted out,

"I understand that many of you are all here to discuss the topic of Perseus Jackson!" He paused as everyone watched confused, "But it has come to my attention that we are once again bounded by yet another prophecy. Apollo, do share."

"I was in my library of scrolls alongside Rachel and she had completely frozen, I was panicking and was suddenly clouded by green fog. A number of my scrolls flew out from the shelves and certain letters glowed and I wrote it down letter by letter until it resulted in a prophecy as follows:

' _Find the child of a broken oath.'_

 _'Born with a legacy to uphold.'_

 _'Ancient enemies begin their rise.'_

 _'And the entirety of earth reaches demise.'_

 _'Without this child of Ocean and Pine.'_

 _'The land of Olympus shall fall to Time.'_

 _'Death shall come to reap a Soul.'_

 _'Son of Poseidon; Hunter of Gold.'"_

The words had ominously echoed around the halls, ringing in every being's ears. All who were gathered had been confused at the twisted words of fate. However, of all of them, only one was fearful of what had been detailed, and that was Artemis who was anxiously staring at the ground.

"So once again we have another world ending prophecy weighing on our shoulders." Athena spoke out calmly.

"The prophecy has four couplets of eight lines, so we can only assume each couplet is unique. The first one is obviously a forbidden child who comes from a 'legacy' meaning the child's parents are of famed background." Athena started rationally.

"So it's a demigod then." Hades snorted.

"Not exactly. Take Frank for example, he is of an ancient legacy line stretching all the way to Poseidon so our next hero may just be the same. And that exponentially increases the number of people, the foretold demigod may be hidden amongst. Second couplet, ancient enemies literally refers to anyone and the vagueness worsens it. The enemy could be anyone from titans, monsters, giants, possibly even primordials."

"So every person Olympus has pissed off then." Nico muttered.

Athena ignored the son of Hades' statement before continuing, "The third couplet wraps of the first two. The child is related to the domains of pine and ocean, so we are going to have to draft a list of all beings in those two areas, find which ones have oaths of any kind, how they were broken, etc. And our enemy relates to time which reduces it down to Kronos. So how he is rising, I do not know but it seems to be happening." Athena continued. "But the final couplet is the toughest one. The only Son of Poseidon to hunt gold is Chrysaor."

"I'll teleport him here then,-" Poseidon started but Apollo quickly interrupted.

"It isn't him. After Bacchus sunk his ship, Chrysaor has done nothing but live peacefully in Scotland. I don't know why but I can just sense that it isn't him. That leaves us with only 2 other sons of Poseidon, Triton, and -"

"Percy." Thalia breathed out. "But nobody knows where he is." Thalia rushed.

Artemis and Chiron remained silent, watching everything go down. Artemis knew exactly who the prophecy referred to and simultaneously knew that Percy was now fated to die. It was a strange thought to Artemis, that the most powerful demigod to exist, who had fought everything under the skies from titans to Primordials, could die. It was as if he had been with the power of an immortal when he fought, where he could slaughter any enemy before him. As Artemis got ready to speak and admit what happened all those years ago, Aphrodite's preppy voice coughed for attention.

"So it seems like we have to find young Perseus then." Aphrodite spoke out lightly, giving a slight grin to Artemis.

"Yes we do Aphrodite. And if you're not going to help I believe it would be best for you to remain silent." Athena replied with a glare.

"I believe I know someone who could help." Aphrodite retorted. "My daughter Sylvia was Percy's therapist after the Titan War, and had helped him through his guilt and depression. I can only assume she may have some clue as to where Percy is."

"And why didn't you share this earlier?!" Poseidon shouted out in anger.

"Because it wasn't my right to." Aphrodite spat. "I wouldn't expect a man to realise what Percy was going through but you are his father and you should have noticed it. He was broken and he was suffering every moment in his life. He was a guilt ridden wreck who blamed himself for the death of others. Now you can argue all you want but I'm flashing my daughter here so she can help." Aphrodite retorted.

A pale flash filled the room and everyone's attention was focused on the demigoddess in front of them. She was of 36 years of age with long, wavy, flowing brunette hair and emerald green eyes that stared in confusion. She quickly bowed down to the Olympians and was quick to speak. "Lords, Ladies. May I ask why I am here?"

"It has come to our attention Sylvia, that you were Perseus' therapist after the war?" Athena started.

"I was indeed, but all information is protected by confidentiality agreements." Sylvia replied carefully.

"We understand the rough edges of what the sessions were about thanks to Aphrodite, however that is not what we are asking about-" Athena started but Sylvia interrupted.

"You want to know where he is then?"

"Yes we do, Daughter." Aphrodite replied.

"Why? What is it the Olympians need of him now?" Sylvia replied dangerously.

"Several matters have come up and we require his assistance." Zeus replied angrily.

"And what are those matters, Lord Zeus?" Sylvia replied just as angrily, her voice slowly raised.

"There is another prophecy, another 'Great prophecy'. We believe Perseus would be the best person to guide the next hero on the right path for Olympus and we need to know where he is." Apollo replied this time.

"And who says this prophecy has begun now. For all we know it could be another eon before it starts and all of you are jumping the gun." Sylvia retorted.

"Because as the God of Prophecies, I can sense when prophecies are soon to begin, and this prophecy started nearly sixteen years ago. We've only just been given what's happening, today."

"Why Percy?" Sylvia asked as she pushed several stray hairs away from her face.

"The prophecy calls for a son of Poseidon, and a descendent of ocean. I believe Percy may be tied into this." Athena replied.

"Even if he isn't the kids tough. He'll be a warrior, we need this." Ares muttered.

"What's the prophecy then?" Sylvia inquired.

To everyone's surprise, it was the usually quiet Hestia who spoke this time, and she recited the prophecy word for word and watched as Sylvia slowly grew pale.

"Percy is a part of the prophecy, in several ways actually." Sylvia replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hades, Nico, Thalia, and Aphrodite questioned at the same time.

"Son of Poseidon, hunter of gold. That's him."

"How is that possible, the only hunter of gold is-" Athena started but once again had been interrupted by Sylvia.

"Chrysaor? Nope. Percy is, however. He works as a prospector. So whilst he may not hunt with a bow or sword, he hunts it another way. Searching mountains and rivers for it, and he's good at it. The final line is quite literally him, and that means this prophecy is about someone close to Percy."

"How about you give us a straight answer, Sylvia." Apollo asked.

"I would, but I am doing something surprising to myself and will not throw a goddess under the bus and give them a chance to explain. If they don't I am very sure it will be impossible to reconcile with Percy and Z whatsoever." Sylvia replied. Her voice tinging with venom.

"Daughter of Aphrodite. I am giving you one single chance to explain yourself or I will smite you-"

"Don't father!" Artemis shouted much to everyone's surprise.

"Daughter what do you-"

"I can explain. Everything." Artemis sighed out.

"Please do, Lady Artemis." Sylvia spat.

"The prophecy requires a child of a broken oath. Fifteen years ago something occurred between me and Perseus Jackson." Artemis started and the throne raptures in gasps and people shouting at each other.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. "Now daughter, explain, every detail."

"I don't know how it happened. But I know that Aphrodite has always been close to finding it out, and I wouldn't be surprised if she knows exactly what I'm going to say." Artemis started and Aphrodite gave a venomous grin.

"Fifteen years ago, on Percy's eighteenth birthday party, we had somehow gotten drunk to the point we lost our memories that night. Things lead to other things, and I had broken my virgin oath." Artemis paused, and her hunters looked disappointed whilst others gasped.

"The next morning, I nearly killed him, but he swore on the Styx that he had not taken advantage of me, and we made a promise if this comes back to haunt us, that we both would take the fall for it. Several months later, my domain over child birth strengthened slightly, but as it is a power I have never used, I had to go for the mortal way to find out whether or not I was pregnant. I was, so I stayed with Percy for six months to stay away from the Olympians as to not endanger my child or Percy. To make it reasonable that I would have to be away for six months, Percy strongarmed Triton into releasing the Cetus." Artemis paused and let loose a sigh.

"The day, the Cetus had been killed by Percy, our daughter Zoe Dianne Jackson had been born. I remained close to the two for six months but once I realised that Aphrodite was onto me, I completely shut them out of my life. At Zoe's first birthday, I met up with Perseus, and that night, I ended up kissing him." Artemis paused and her mind flashed to her being on the couch cuddled up to Percy, and her slowly raising her head to kiss him on the lips. Aphrodite squealed.

"A child of a broken oath is yours-" Athena started but Artemis continued.

"When she was seven, I visited Sylvia to talk about Percy. And I ran into him, and I promised I would be there at her thirteenth birthday."

"But..." Sylvia hinted at angrily.

"You didn't appear." Chiron spoke out this time.

"You knew it as well!" Nico and Thalia questioned angrily.

"Before you shout at me, at least allow me to explain myself, you two." Chiron replied carefully. "I was alerted by a Satyr in Alaska to the presence of a Demigod in Juneau two years ago in early 2024. I worked in the local school under the guise of Mr Brunner and met young Zoe. After teaching for several months, the day after her thirteenth birthday was a parent - teacher night where I finally met her father, who is of course Percy. He was bound to an oath but due to whatever happened between you two, he was able to tell Zoe. She explained everything and it is quite evident that she hates you. I swore an oath and checked on them every now and then but I do not know where he is." Chiron finished glumly.

"Neither do I..." Artemis sighed sadly.

Sylvia snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's in Iceland, prospecting land for the government, so they can open up a mine for job creation." Sylvia replied knowingly. "And before you ask Artemis how I know that, I have been the only friend of Percy for fifteen years and have essentially been the motherly figure to Zoe these last few years." Sylvia spat.

"Sylvia..." Artemis started but paused when Sylvia abruptly interrupted.

"Don't bother, Artemis." She retorted exasperatedly. "Save it for your daughter. Do you even know what she looks like, do you even know what she's capable of?"

Artemis looked down in disappointment and sadness flashed in her silver eyes.

"Lady Iris."

"Yes Sylvia?" Iris questioned carefully.

"Is it possible for you to put several videos from my phone onto a rainbow, please?"

"And why should I do that?" Iris replied.

"Because I believe it would be best for everyone to see how Percy and his daughter are doing and this is the easiest way to do it at this moment." Sylvia replied respectfully.

The first clip appeared and everyone was glued to the screen, it was Percy and who everyone assumed to be Zoe in a sort of gym. Percy was older, with salt and pepper hair combed to the back where it hung over the side of his head, a rough shaven beard, and his sea green eyes were a poisonous green. In front of him was Zoe, she looked 13, with black hair like her father's which was pulled back in a french braid, and her eyes were a silvery blue like Artemis'. Her body was poised and lithe, ready to fight her father.

They stared at each other, exerting their auras until Percy eventually spoke, his voice sounding mature and powerful. "Now Zoe, you have near enough mastered the karambits quicker than I expected. But to prove your skill we are going to one on one. Are you prepared?"

"Bring it, old man." Zoe replied, and those who knew Percy grinned at the fact that his sarcasm had been inherited.

"Be quick." Percy replied before unleashing a furry of attacks with what seemed to be a staff.

Much to their amazement, Zoe was also impressively quick. In her hands were two silver karambits and she attacked with just as much might, blocking her father's downward slash with the two blades, stopping the wooden pole from moving any further. She had somehow moved from the standing position to having one knee on the ground; a smirk graced her face and she used her right leg to sweep her father's. Percy had dived backwards and rolled but to his surprise, his daughter had began attacking him with the karambits and he was barely able to keep up with a wooden pole alone.

He changed his fighting style and when Zoe dived, he ducked and had attacked her left hand with the butt end of the pole causing her blade to fly out of her hand. She turned to grab the missing blade but saw her father dive and roll grabbing the blade before her. Zoe glared and attacked the centre of the staff cutting it in half, and before her father could react, she grabbed one of the broken halves.

"Come on Dad, let's keep the fight fair." Zoe spoke out with a smirk before mirroring her fathers boxing position. Karambit in the right hand with the tip of the blade at eye level, and in her left the broken half of the bow staff in an ice grip position.

She stared at her father waiting for any sign of movement but understood that he was unlikely to do anything. She moved her left arm forward, spinning the bow staff upright before slamming it into the nook of her fathers right knee, as the staff made contact, Percy's staff had spun quickly inches away from a knock out blow on to Zoe's neck, barely blocked by her karambit. She threw her entire weight into her knife arcing it above her head. Percy's staff was forced upwards and as he began its descent downwards, Zoe did a spin flip kicking her heel into Percy's face. She continued her onslaught, slash, jab, block, jab, block, slash, kick, a complicated dance of death between the two. Their manoeuvres blurred until they both ended up with a knife at each others throats.

"It seems to be a draw Zoe-"

"Your wrong pops, I've drawn blood. I win."

Percy has seemed to pause, before a glint had appeared in his eyes. "I can sense that, so you have won. Four wins, and Nineteen loses. You're getting better, Diamond eyes." Percy proudly spoke.

"What's next, dad?" Zoe asked, excitement reaching her voice.

"You're going to learn to hunt. Jackson style."

"Play the clip titled Zoe's fourteenth birthday." Sylvia spoke out, smiling at what she just saw. Everyone else watched carefully, analysing every little thing they could. Artemis watched with a sad smile at how much her daughter had grown up.

The clip began playing and it had started with Percy training in the same gym, but instead of using Anaklusmos, he had twin scimitars. Surrounding him, a number of automatons that had numerous weapons prepared for a fight. They watched as Percy smirked before attacking like a demon. His speeds rivalled Hermes', his power rivalled Ares, and his skill was outmatched. He never kept his blades in a single position, constantly twirling them around in his hand, dispatching the robots one by one with a blend of sword fighting, martial arts, and causing the automatons themselves to kill each other. Once, he noticed that he wasn't alone, he stopped fighting, and the automatons paused.

"You know Sylvia, I usually prefer it when you announce yourself when you come in." He spoke out with a smirk.

"Shut it, Jackson and get your ass upstairs, your daughter's back from school." Sylvia's voice spoke out from behind the camera.

The camera panned its way upstairs and the voice of Zoe shouting out could be heard. "Sylvia, Dad, there you are. Wait. You weren't doing anything downstairs were you?" Zoe asked with a cheeky grin.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Zo. Now this, is your big gift." Percy spoke out as he handed a fountain pen to his daughter. Nobody on Olympus other than Chiron had recognised it and were shocked when Zoe spoke out the name.

"Anaklusmos." Zoe gasped.

"It's yours. You have done amazing and have made me proud to be able to call you my daughter. You have excelled: mastering archery, hunting, knife fighting, and are near to perfecting sword fighting, all at levels above your age range. It is time you get the final weapon of your namesake to go along with your bow. It is your lineage, it it is to remind you that no matter where you are, you are the powerful force that will sweep your enemies away. You, are Zoe Jackson, master of weapons, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. This blade will forever represent that." Percy spoke out proudly as he pulled her in a hug.

"Dad, I love it." Zoe replied as she gingerly took it out her father's hands. The fountain pen had changed into the sword that had began to glow the same silvery blue of Zoe's eyes. Once the glow died what was left was a ring with a Tanzanite gemstone in the centre.

"Am I allowed to rip through Artemis with this?" Zoe spoke poisonously. "Teach the false maiden to never mess with a Jackson."

"Zoe as much as I hate her, we can't allow her to dictate our emotions. Don't attack her unless provoked. Call her a bitch, a liar, anything, just don't attack her please." Percy replied with sad eyes.

"I'll try. Now what's for dinner I'm starving." Zoe replied with a sad look.

"Well I was thinking, we order a Chinese and watch movies all night." Sylvia spoke out with a smile.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Sylvia." Percy spoke out.

The camera went black and white for a second but Zoe had somehow gotten it in her own hands. "Ugh you smudged my makeup, Pops." Zoe spoke out with a roll of her eyes as she checked herself in the screen of the phone.

"Pause it, please?" Sylvia spoke out, and the mist left an image of Zoe for all to see.

"That's your daughter, Artemis. And you may think that she wants you dead but she actually wants you in her life. She wants you to show up and apologise to her, apologise to her father, and explain why you were never there." Sylvia paused. "And I don't know about Percy. He's closed himself off on any emotions about you and not even my inherited senses could tell you what he feels."

"Thank you Sylvia." Artemis replied with a sad nod and looked guilty with what she had done.

She alongside everyone else looked at the remaining image of Zoe. The similarities between mother and daughter were massive. Similar jawline, sleek hair, and blue-silver eyes, whilst she got her dark, jet black hair and high cheekbones from her father. Artemis was distraught and even Athena could tell that the goddess of the hunt had some kind of love for her daughter and possibly even Percy. Zeus was unsure, while he wanted to berate Artemis for breaking an oath she had done so once in an eon whereas he had broken countless oaths. And she certainly had no choice in the matter at hand. The hunters too were unsure, they were shocked at what happened to their leader but also understood that the circumstances changed everything. Some were focused on the daughter's features and began thinking of how she would possibly join the hunt, and one was jealous of Zoe. Others remained analytical of what could happen whilst others began to plan for the events that could unfold.

"Who's going on the quest to retrieve Perseus and Zoe." Zeus spoke out calmly. "And Artemis, I swear on the Styx not to harm your daughter, as her birth was out of your control."

"I'll go." Thalia, Nico, and Artemis spoke out at once.

"Artemis you can't go. The ancient laws-" Hera started but Artemis interrupted.

"I'm going. You heard Sylvia, I need to go see my daughter and I will not wait another moment. I messed up, and unlike you I'm willing to own up to my mistakes." Artemis replied venomously. "Anyone else wishing to object can face my bow."

"I know Percy and Zoe so I'll join." Sylvia rushed.

Zeus began to weigh the pros and cons of the quest. Unsurprisingly having Percy Jackson and his daughter Zoe even at the possibility of the sea spawn and Artemis getting together, outweighed the possible destruction of Earth. Zeus sighed in annoyance before speaking in a booming voice. "Thalia, Nico, Sylvia, and Artemis you shall head to Iceland and convince Perseus and Zoe to go to Camp Half Blood until further notice.

Now, Athena research what possible threats we could be facing. Apollo and Hermes check the Titans' cages, Kronos' essence may have been scattered but there are others that still remain so find them. Chiron and the remaining immortal demigods, prepare Camp Olympus for an attack, train the best campers to an elite level so they can be ready to fight the toughest of monsters and even Titans. Hunters, teach them your methods of fighting so they are prepared. We will have another meeting once the son of Poseidon and his daughter have appeared. Until then, you're dismissed." With that a number of gods flashed away; Zeus and Hera to their temple to discuss the events that occurred, Hermes, Apollo, Athena went off to do their jobs and before Artemis could move herself to talk to Sylvia. Thalia appeared right in front of her.

"A word, milady." Thalia asked dangerously.

"What would you like to discuss, Thalia?" Artemis asked on edge.

"I'm not going to berate you, just ask a few questions."

"Go on."

"When you kissed Percy, did you mean it and enjoy it?" Thalia started.

"I did Thalia, and I shouldn't have."

"When you promised him that you would be there for Zoe's birthday did you mean it?"

"I did, I've wanted to be there for Zoe her whole life. But I couldn't put the two in danger, and something clouded my mind that day."

"-And are you prepared to see her?" Thalia questioned.

"I don't know Thalia, but I have to try." Artemis replied calmly.

Before Thalia could reply, Sylvia and Nico materialised from the shadows at their sides surprising the two immortal huntresses. "Right, Artemis you are going to flash us to Iceland where Percy's campsite is, I don't know if he is going to be there or not." Sylvia spoke out.

"Well, where is his camp then?" Artemis asked with a slightly jealous tone.

"He is at the Vonarskard geothermal region. 64°42'08.0"N 17°45'09.0"W. He told me about it just in case." Sylvia replied offhandedly.

"Well then, let's go see the old aqua boy and kick his ass." Nico spoke out with a smirk before all of them had been encapsulated in a silver flash, not noticing the person who grabbed on at the last second.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Once again everyone I am absolutely sorry for my lack of updates. I've not had a chance and I expect the next chapter to be out in a week and a halves time. Please review your thoughts on the chapter, love to hear what everyone thinks. And don't forget to follow and favourite, lovely to see new people every chapter!**

 **Stay awesome ~ AdmetoUltor14**

 **(Beta Note: I know it's been a longer wait for you guys but Admeto had some disruptions and I have exams going on. So, we were really busy and thank you for all the support. And PLEASE review and I love to hear from you all)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: What is up guys sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy with studying for exams and finishing my school work, but ive also been planning this story and have up to chapter 13 typed. The next chapter is going ot be relaeased in three weeks ish time and then the one after that another 3 weeks later. After which my exams will be finished and I can focus on this once again. Gonna quickly thank you all for 500 follows and over 200 reviews, I cant comprehend that its just amazing to see. I was not expecting to get this level of feedback on the story so quickly so I thank all of you for the support. So to quickly answer reviews:  
The Mag1c1an: Sylvia done that to get back at Artemis for her lack of support to Percy and Zoe, whilst rash she allowed her emotions to blind her. **

**VCRx: She still has growing up to do, one of the many trials of Percy's life you know. But trust me she is feisty, rash, and a fighter and some things will happen between her and Allie that you'll enjoy :)**

 **Piratekittycat: Thanks and trust men, I ain't abandoning this story.**

 **nikhail613: Thanks a lot, the compliment really means a bunch. Updates will unfortunately be sparse at the moment but soon i'll be pumping out chapters hopefully.**

 **spnaph: Oh trust me the meeting will be awkward tense, and things may go sour or well idk you have to read.**

 **EMMASTONED: I personally believe this will end up being one of my longest stories ill ever post because there is of course the main prophecy but there will also be side ones and other little important events; the bass hasn't started building yet;)**

 **iParadox: she may end up with someone you least expect, i just hope it works out well.  
**

 **Now until the end guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _Location: Vonarskard Geothermal Region, Iceland._

"Hey dad, there seems to be a quartz deposit here." Zoe shouted out to her father, who was roughly 20 feet away from her. They had found themselves in Iceland. Surrounding them were amazing rolling mountains of glacial ice and cold rock that curtained the horizon. Occasionally, meltwater streams and corrie lochs littered the mountainous paths, and slopes of scree draped across the mountain-scape. Despite the sun being overheard, the air chilled them to the bone.

"Perfect!" Percy exclaimed, a bright smile gracing his face.

"So why is it you told me to search for quartz, I thought we needed to find gold?" Zoe questioned with a lost look.

"That is because of how these mountains were created. As you know this is one of the few extinct volcanoes in the region. During the million years of its formation, magma made its way up to the surface in these lay lines bringing up with them gold and quarts. Where there are lines of quartz indicate gold dense areas." Percy replied quickly. "Now the quartz you have here is a little pinkish in colour, which is a good sign. Pink indicates rarer metals and that means if we chip away at the rock, and pan the material we should find gold."

"Huh, that's pretty cool. I'll go get two pans and we can work at it together." Zoe replied before moving over to where their two bags rested, next to the two bags, an Alaskan Malamute watched guard. "Hey little one." Zoe spoke out with a smile before petting her beloved Siku. Zoe grabbed the two pans before giving one last pet of Siku's warm fluffy coat.

"Right, I've chipped of several large chunks, and I've made note of the area. But, instead of panning for the gold, I think we should put it through the machine instead." Percy spoke out thoughtfully.

"I guess i'll get the mason jars then." Zoe replied dejectedly, the excitement of panning for gold gone. Zoe once again moving over to the two bags and grabbing several mason jars, she quickly found herself back at her father's side, removing her gloves to help place the fine rocks into the large glassware.

"Now, we should start heading back to the base site, get something to eat. Before we grind this stuff further into powder. And tomorrow, we begin our descent down the mountain before going home."

"I'm going to miss it here." Zoe spoke out with a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss it as well, but next time I think we should come here as tourists, not workers. I'd have loved to see Reykjavik." Percy replied warmly. "Now lets get heading, we have a busy afternoon ahead of us."

Zoe nodded before whistling a sharp tone and Siku came running over carrying her bag for her. "You not going to get mine?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your legs hurting you, old man?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Only as much as yours are, Zo." Percy replied before using the moisture in the air to create a tendril of water which brought the bag to him.

"You have got to teach me that sometime." Zoe gasped in excitement.

"You have your skills with archery, I have my mastery over water and we are keeping it that way, Zoe." Percy replied with a wink.

They began the trek to their small campsite making swift movement over giant boulders of rock and ice, the amazing sights of mountains began to slowly change as they began to catch sight of the green grass and flurry of trees were they called home for three months. As they got closer and closer, Siku's attitude had changed and she was openly growling at the direction of the camp.

"Dad, something is wrong with Siku. You think mortals have broken into our camp?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Impossible, I covered the camp in tons of mist, no mortal could find it. Even if it was staring them in the face they would see an open clearing. Monsters maybe?" Percy replied, surety gone from his words.

"No, I know what monsters smell like but I can't sense any there, whatever they are, they are blocked from my senses." Zoe replied, feeling her natural powers go weak.

"Get your rifle out, we are going in there quietly, around the long way back to camp from the west side, we will have the wind in our faces and we should get their scent that way." Percy replied as he pulled out his own rifle similar in design to Zoe's but with black walnut features.

Their new trek route took an hour longer to get to the base but they were now 50 feet away from it, and Siku looked as if she were wanting to pounce and protect the camp at any cost. Trees had completely encapsulated their vision, and the thick dirt underfoot silenced their steps. Percy found himself staring down the sights of his rifle's scope but he was unable to make out any figure, just the tents and machinery was viewable. "You sense anything, Zoe?" Percy whispered.

"No I can't. I can kind of taste death in the air, but its not that of a hellhound. Its more potent, and earthy." Zoe replied confusion covering her face.

They continued to move closer and closer until they were behind the large tent where they faintly heard voices speaking. Percy indicated to Zoe for her to more around the left side as he would move around the right. He put up three fingers and slowly put down one for each second that passed. They quickly turned the corners, guns raised, and Percy's powerful voice shouted:

"WHO'S THERE! WE HAVE GUNS TRAINED ON YOU!"

* * *

 _Artemis' Point of View_

 _Location: Percy's Campsite, Iceland_

Artemis had a flurry of emotions running through her mind. Fear, worry, and confusion as to why Allie had somehow joined them.

"Allie, please explain why you grabbed onto me as I flashed here." Artemis asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

"My mother spoke in my mind telling me that Apollo said I was part of the prophecy and that I had to go with you." Allie replied cooly, and Artemis' eyes became slits, with anger and confusion flashing in them.

Artemis glared at the ground and sighed unsure what to do. She looked around the area that surrounded them and everyone was amazed at what they saw. To the back of a large tent was a rolling forest that travelled up a glacial hill. Dotted around the site were several pieces of machinery; an excavator, an MSI gold shaking table, and a medium sized gold trommel wash plant. There were two tents 300 feet away, next to a small winding meltwater stream that flowed through the grassy mountain banks that were a brilliant emerald green. They decided to sit down by the small remnants of a dead campfire. An hour passed and everyone was silent. The only person displaying any form of emotion was Sylvia who had been openly glaring at Artemis for their entire time of being at the campsite.

"So what's your problem, Sylvia?" Allie asked offhandedly as she stared at the elder daughter of Aphrodite with guarded eyes.

"My problem has to do with Artemis and not you, so do your best to keep out of it, little huntress-" Sylvia replied venomously.

"Sylvia don't take your quarrel with me out on my huntress." Artemis snapped.

Sylvia snorted in anger and rolled her eyes, and Thalia knew she had to defuse the situation. "So what is Percy like these days?" Thalia panned.

"He's no longer the teenager you knew him as. Nobody noticed it after the Giant or Titan Wars but Percy had begun to suffer with depression and PTSD so I've seen how he's changed over seventeen or so years." Sylvia started factually. "Around me he was himself but as of late for maybe, two years now, he's been colder, quick to anger, but nonetheless still puts Zoe's needs before him." Sylvia spoke out, her words clearly blaming Artemis for the changes in Percy. Artemis had glared at the elder daughter of Aphrodite in anger by the way she hinted at her.

"Damn, I know what its like to go through that, at least he has Zoe by his side, I don't think he'd cope with it if he were alone." Nico spoke out with a sad look.

"Yeah they're inseparable. Percy was meant to be doing this job alone with Zoe staying at Sally's but he couldn't bear to leave her so they ended up working this together." Sylvia replied warmly. The conversation of Percy continued for the best part of an hour but before they could change the topic a powerful voice roared: "WHO'S THERE! WE HAVE GUNS TRAINED ON YOU!"

Nico, Thalia, and Sylvia turned to the direction of the voice, and Artemis and Thalia watched their six to make sure they weren't being circled.

In front of Artemis and Allie, an athletic figure clad in warm body tight clothes appeared, a rifle aimed at their centres of mass and Artemis instantly knew who it was even if she could make out any facial features. Zoe. Her daughter she hadn't seen in years who probably wanted nothing more than to shoot her right at this moment. She could only assume that the other group were staring in shock at their long lost friend Percy.

"Zoe..." Artemis started softly staring into the silver blue eyes that were identical to hers, but instead of the warmth they had when she was one, they were filled with a brewing storm of anger and hatred.

"You." Zoe spat in rage. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger, Lady Artemis?"

"Zoe please. Let me explain." Artemis asked with a sad look.

"Why should I-" Zoe started in rage but Allie cut her off with a glare.

"Because she is an Olympian goddess little girl." Allie retorted venomously.

"Shut up you weak huntress, you have nothing to do with this." Zoe replied as she moved the barrel of the gun to the huntress.

Allie stepped forward in anger and pushed the barrel of the rifle away with immense force. Zoe reacted quickly pulling out a gemstone from a bracelet and the blade of Anaklusmos appeared. She swiped down in a killing blow but the blade had been stopped by a magical force making it impossible for the immortal sword to move.

"ZOE DIANNE JACKSON!" Percy roared. The fury in his voice causing nervousness in all who were around.

"Father she attacked me." Zoe tried to reason with a glare.

"And you were about to commit murder-"

"As if she could kill me." Allie spat.

"Oh I'm going to rip you limb from limb you bitch." Zoe replied venomously but before anything more could be said Percy and Zoe disappeared in a flurry of water and everyone saw them end up at their campsite. They understood from the flailing limbs and shouting, that both of them were angry with the position they were in. After the best part of ten minutes passed, the two had reconciled and pulled each other into a hug. They had removed their thick outer jackets and replaced them with leather windbreakers before they made their way back.

Once they were in front of the group again everyone got a better look at the Jacksons. Percy looked entirely different from his teenage self. His body was more stocky with years of physical labour, he had a messy beard, his sea green eyes reminded them of a poisonous concoction, and his usual unkempt hair was all too same, just several inches longer and pushed to the side. Zoe on the other hand had the same coloured hair of her father and pale pasty white complexion, her eyes looked like silvery blue typhoons swirling in rage, and her lips were pursed together as if she was forcing herself not to speak.

Thalia and Nico grinned before pulling Zoe and Percy into a tight hug. "So you must be the Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Nico, Dad told me so much about?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Yes we are. And its lovely to meet our lil niece that Percy hasn't told us about." Thalia replied with a grin.

"Well I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to my daughter from the hands of your old man Thals." Percy replied awkwardly.

"Oh I understand, doesn't mean I don't wanna beat you up and down this whole country." Thalia replied with a smirk,

"I'd be the one doing the beating Thalia, now Death Breath why you not saying much." Percy spoke out coolly .

"Because i'm deciding whether or not to punch you. " Nico replied with a dangerous look before grinning. "But then, I can't do that in front of my niece so I'm gonna call you an ass instead."

"I missed you too death breath."

"So we have a bit of a dysfunctional family." Zoe panned with a light grin.

"You don't know the half of it." Artemis whispered and she saw how Zoe froze up.

Percy paused before finding the words he didn't want to say.

"So what is the reasoning of your visit here? It wouldn't be good news I assume?" Percy asked with a hopeful glint, hoping that it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Its never good luck with you Percy." Thalia and Sylvia spoke out simultaneously.

"What is it this time?" Zoe asked.

"A new prophecy." Artemis spoke out, hoping that Zoe would turn and speak to her.

"And..." Zoe panned, not looking at the Goddess of the Moon.

"You're a part of it. The main person actually, as without you the whole world will reach an end." Artemis replied not realising that what she said pissed Zoe off even more.

"I see, how does it go?" Zoe asked, reserving any emotion from her words.

"' _Find the child of a broken oath.'_

 _'Born with a legacy to uphold.'_

 _'Ancient enemies begin their rise.'_

 _'And the entirety of earth reaches demise.'_

 _'Without this child of Ocean and Pine.'_

 _'The land of Olympus shall fall to Time.'_

 _'And Death shall come to reap a Soul.'"_

Artemis replied. She told them she was purposefully leaving out the last line as to not cause panic but nevertheless Thalia, Nico, and Sylvia were angry with her.

"It sounds... off."" Zoe replied feeling as if something was missing.

"That what we were given, which is why we came here, to get you, and Percy, to come to Camp Half Blood. Train the campers and prepare yourself for the war." Artemis replied gloomily, desperately wanted to tell Zoe she was sorry but couldn't find the right words.

"Pops?" Zoe questioned as she looked at Percy, her eyes holding a form of respect Artemis had never seen before.

Percy nodded, and Artemis could faintly hear the slightest of sighs exit her daughters mouth.

"I'll flash us to the camp afterwords Zoe, I'd like to speak with you." Artemis spoke out before flashing them all to the camp and every nerve in Artemis and Zoe's body told them to flee.

 _Lupa's Point of View_

 _Location: ?_

Keep running, never turn back. Keep running, never turn back. Lupa knew she was being hunted, she may have been running for hours but she could sense the presence of the hunter still after her. The mighty roman goddess of Wolves knew that fleeing was a sign of weakness, but she would rather be able to warn the camp of the impending attack and to be able to fight another day. She was running. Sprinting and manoeuvring herself through a rocky and barren path. Lupa could feel the poison flowing through her veins and slowly felt her immortal powers drain. First it was the ability to teleport, and now it was her senses and instincts.

Her usual brilliant rust red fur had been matted with the blood of her fallen comrades, the dark brown mud of torn land, and dusty sand from the scorching desert she was running through. Her silver eyes scanned the land and every hair stood on end in fear. She pounced into a powerful run once again and slowly found herself in a sprawling valley, entombed under sandstone rocks and darkness. She didn't stop in the valley of shadows, stopping meant weakness. Stopping was a certainty of death.

Every muscle screamed in agony, the poison had made its way into every body part and slowly began to break down the proteins in her body. She didn't stop, knowing she had to continue. Closer and closer came the exit of the valley where she would be able to see a sprawling metropolis known as San Francisco. The bright light of afternoon sun grew larger and larger and as she was about to taste safety, pain ruptured through her entire body. Agony blackened her mind, and her vision dulled. She quickly got up but was unable to move... she was trapped. A bronze bear trap was clamped to her leg and fleeing seemed futile. She checked her wound and a cold fear washed over her when she realised that her gold ichor had been replaced with the ruby red blood of mortals.

An angelic figure appeared twenty feet in front of her and began to walk forward. A pair of brilliant gold metallic wings raised themselves and blocked out the brilliant light of the sun. He was seven feet tall, had sandy blond hair, and grinned at the wolf goddess with a demonic grin.

"Now, now little wolf, you shouldn't have run off like that." The angelic being spoke with poisonous humour. "It wasn't fun killing all your minions like that when they weren't even a challenge."

"I'll...I'll...kill you Titan." Lupa stuttered out angrily.

The titan let off a sickening bellow of laughter before quickly turning silent. He glared at Lupa with cunning eyes before whispering in a quiet but firm tone. "No you won't pathetic goddess. You are weak, and I'm going to have my fun with you."

"I will fight you...Titan." Lupa seethed through her pain.

"Please try..." The titan spat mockingly and Lupa felt all the oxygen in her body rip itself away from her, and her vision began to die.

"You have lasted surprisingly long Goddess, 'tis a shame you are so weak." The Titan muttered as asphyxiation set in on Lupa and as her vision blackened all that she saw was the toothy grin of her captor.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **What is up people I hope life is treating you well. We are both busy with exams and deadlines so life is stressful at the moment. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, please follow and favourite so you can all keep updated, don't forget to review your thoughts, whats good, whats bad and what did you like.**

 **Stay awesome everyone and peace out!**

 **Beta Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really want to know your thoughts on who the Titan is, as well as any other suggestions in the reviews. Admeto's has a schedule for this story, so you'll be getting more consistent updates, See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

 **So everyone its been a while. Life is stressful and i've had 3 exams this week all of them seemingly have went well, I have one more next afterwhich i can hopefully work on chapters again. I don't have much time to say more unfortunately, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

 _DIAMOND EYES._

 _Percy and Annabeth never happened. After the celebrations following the giant war Percy and Artemis were drugged and eventually Artemis conceived a child in secret. She gave it to Percy and he left camp in search for a normal life. 15 years later and now a respected prospector he and his daughter runs across his old friends in Iceland. How will he react when he and his daughter are apart of the next prophecy._

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Zoe's Point of View_

 _Location: Outside Border of Camp Half Blood._

Zoe wanted to flee. To do what she had never done before and to just run away from it all. But she couldn't look like a coward, even if it was in front of the person she hated the most. When her vision was no longer blinded, the temptation to run was overwhelming and it choked her. Simply disappearing could end numerous problems and yet create a million more. She saw her father get whisked away by his friends, who were prepared to bombard him with questions and he faintly whispered two words that fell only on her ears: "Good luck."

Allie remained but a look from Thalia forced her hand into leaving the two alone. Zoe glared at the goddess in hostility, anger evident in her features, whereas Artemis looked at her daughter with sadness and longing.

"Zoe..." Artemis whispered.

"Lady Artemis." Zoe replied curtly and the coldness from her daughter sent a shiver down Artemis' spine.

"Zoe please." Artemis started but Zoe interrupted.

"Please what, Lady Artemis?" Zoe spat, slightly enjoying the mental torture she caused the Goddess.

"Zoe, you don't need to call me that." Artemis replied.

"Then what should I call you?" Zoe retorted.

"How about we start with mother perhaps-" Artemis started but Zoe snorted loudly.

"Why weren't you there that day then?, if you were my 'mother' you would have been there." Zoe spat.

"I don't know Zoe, I swear I wanted to be there, I swear I dreamt of that, day in day out for months and something forced me to forget. I've tried to find what caused it but something fogged my mind so I couldn't remember. Zoe I swear I wanted to be there." Artemis replied sadly.

"And the rest of my life?" Zoe hiccuped, her eyes slowly beginning to well with tears.

"I wanted to be there." Artemis hiccuped. "But I couldn't put you and your father in danger so I stayed away-"

"Do you even know what's happened in my life-"

"Of course I do Zoe!" Artemis snapped, tears that were welling up slowly began to trickle. "I may have not been there but I've always been watching over you. I've had Lupa check on you to make sure you were safe. I was there that day when you were six." Artemis finished and Zoe's eyes opened wide.

Memories flooded her mind and her right pocket felt ever so slightly heavier. She dug her fingers into her pocket and pulled out a small white crystal she had forgotten about. "L-L-Luna?"

"I've wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be there with you to watch you grow up and be there for every moment but I couldn't." Artemis replied sadly.

Zoe didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream, beg to know why she didn't tell her then but as she stared into the silvery blue eyes of her mother. The eyes she saw every day in the mirror she decided to do something different. She pulled her mother into a tight hug and let loose a sob that had been hitched in her throat. They remained enclosed in each others' warmth for as long as they could but eventually they slowly let go of each other.

"The crystal was also designed to protect you in time of need, let's see your necklace." Artemis spoke out and Zoe gingerly handed over the two items. Zoe watched in fascination as Artemis' hands glowed gold and the pink gemstone was added to the necklace alongside two other charms.

"When you need armour if you tug on the gem it will cover your body and it will protect you from any possible damage." Artemis whispered as she put the necklace on Zoe's neck.

"Let's go see Dad." Zoe whispered back and before Artemis could refuse, Zoe walked off at a fast pace. Artemis not noticing the unease in Zoe's words.

* * *

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _Location: Outside Border of Camp Half Blood._

Percy felt himself being whisked off by Thalia and Nico, with Sylvia and Siku following behind. He turned to face his daughter who looked apprehensive and wished her luck hoping that everything would go well. His friends basically dragged him into the camp and even Siku was hard pressed keeping up.

"Guys, guys slow down please. This is a lot to take in after so many years." Percy spoke out and Thalia and Nico let go of him.

"Oh shit. Sorry Percy, its just. There's so much to show you." Nico replied awkwardly.

"Yeah Percy a lot has changed since you were last here." Thalia finished.

"What's changed then?" Percy asked.

"A lot of people have gotten married and have kids, or have kids on the way. Annabeth and Mark got married three years ago now, I believe they live somewhere in England now. Jason and Piper are married as well, they have twins and nobody actually knows where they live now but they keep in contact. Leo and Calypso are out in Detroit, back when the automotive industry business boomed they were there and they've been doing good. And Hazel and Frank are at Camp Jupiter."

Percy stared down at the ground sadly thinking about how much he missed out on but before he could speak Allie muttered out "I'm going to the archery range" and she walked off.

"I, really have missed out..." Percy replied quietly.

"Well yeah Percy but you had reasons. You had a daughter to care for and protect and you've done an amazing job at that." Sylvia spoke out and Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Perce. You've been a single father for fifteen years. It's respectable what you've done, and I swear Zoe is a spitting image of you." Nico spoke out and at the name of Zoe, Siku jumped in excitement. "And who is this little one?" Nico whispered excitedly as he petted Siku.

"This little girl is Zoe's pet, Siku, it was a surprise gift when she was ten." Percy replied with a smile.

"N'aww she's fluffy. Annabeth and everyone else are gonna be over the moon to hear you're safe." Thalia spoke with a smile.

"Don't tell them. They have a chance at a mortal life and they are living happily so don't take it from them. They may want to help with everything going on but we can't let them." Percy replied firmly.

"But they all miss you Percy, and you're going to continue to make them believe that you're dead?" Thalia questioned in shock.

"It's better not to get them wrapped up in this. From the sounds of it there is soon to be a war and that puts their lives at risk. I'm not going to allow that to happen." Percy replied firmly.

"I understand Percy but-" Nico started.

"But what?!" Percy retorted angrily.

"You're going to die in this quest." Sylvia stuttered and Percy's eyes opened wide.

"What-"

"The prophecy Artemis told you wasn't the full thing, the full thing goes:

 _Find the child of a broken oath.'_

 _'Born with a legacy to uphold.'_

 _'Ancient enemies begin their rise.'_

 _'And the entirety of earth reaches demise.'_

 _'Without this child of Ocean and Pine.'_

 _'The land of Olympus shall fall to Time.'_

 _'Death shall come to reap a Soul.'_

 _'Son of Poseidon; Hunter of Gold.'"_

Sylvia finished with a sad look.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair. He looked at his feet before words finally escaped his mouth. "We can't tell Zoe. It…it'll destroy her to know what is going to happen."

"Percy you can't just give up like that!" Nico shouted.

"And there isn't anything I can do about it, is there!? I'm far from ready for death, there is so much I want to do in life but if I am fated to die there's nothing stopping it..." Percy replied gravely.

"And you're not going to tell Zoe!?" Sylvia spat.

"Sylvia." Percy whispered. "I want the final moments with my daughter to be happy. I don't want her worrying every morning and night when I'm going to die. I'm not going to do that to her." Percy finished and the trio he was speaking to, looked down.

Percy let out a forced chuckle at the situation before speaking once more. "I'm fucked, huh. Are the cabins still in the same spot? I'm gonna go for a shower and clean up a bit. I assume we go to Olympus after this?" Percy asked.

"No actually, until things with the prophecy begin we are really just left to our own devices here." Thalia answered.

"I see, and my cabin is in the same spot?" Percy replied.

"Nope. The Poseidon cabin got moved down next to the water. It's now this beach house instead of the old stone brick." Nico answered.

"Well, show me the way death breath." Percy replied with a faint smile.

The four of them alongside Siku began their trek to the sandy beach. As they grew closer and closer, Percy felt exposed with the many people pausing to look at him, he had not recognised any of them and all of them stared as if he wasn't supposed to exist.

"Why is everyone staring at me weirdly?" He asked.

"You're a bit of a legend, Perce." Thalia answered. "Some kids didn't even believe you existed."

"If I knew I was coming to camp I would have shaved at least." Percy replied, his fingers running through his bushy beard.

"Yeah it really doesn't suit you." Thalia smirked.

"Thanks Thals, really feeling the welcome here." Percy retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say aquaman. Now anyway this is your cabin." Thalia replied as they made their way to the steps of a beautiful building.

Percy analysed the building in awe. The foundation of the house had been decorated in a mixture of white and grey stone, which created an odd but unique pattern. Many of the wooden features complemented the rustic nature of the house and were made of black walnut that contrasted well with the stone work. There were 3 floors. The second floor had a balcony on its left side that had stretched round to the back; the floor being topped with two slanted roofs pointing to the ocean with a flat section joining the two. The first floor was half accessible by ground due to a stone staircase that stretched up a green hill which had a small raised garden of flowers. The ground floor on the other hand had a door to access what seemed to be a garage that had a panelled wooden door. He was able to get a look into some of the rooms due to the large floor to ceiling windows that were a part of certain rooms. The left side of the building had a small forest that stretched alongside this side of camp, and the trees carried a fresh scent of pine and spruce in the air.

Percy looked over to the left side of the building where a rustic stone path curved round the house, and he could only assume that it led to the back garden where he expected a pool to be. Knowing Annabeth, it was the thing she would likely do. As he walked up the stairs he noticed Thalia and Nico pause and felt a weird feeling wash over him.

"There are magical charms covering the building aren't there?" He asked, highly sure of the answer.

"Yeah. When Annabeth was designing this your dad requested some charms to be implemented around the house so only people of his descent can enter. That is unless permission is granted to someone to enter. There are more but nobody actually knows what they are, Annabeth says she left a guide that only the cabin leader would find." Thalia replied.

"And since I'm the oldest child of Poseidon that means I'm the leader huh." Percy whispered. "This place is beautiful." Percy spoke out with a smile.

Thalia and Nico smiled and it was the son of Hades that spoke. "It is. Annabeth wanted it to be perfect for you so she dedicated a whole year to this cabin alone. Just so it'd be perfect for you."

Percy smiled warmly. He was surprised that Annabeth would spend so much time on his cabin alone but he was appreciative of how amazing the building was. He decided that he was going to check out the house and see what was going on in the inside. And afterwords, he was going to freshen up.

"That's awesome of her... I'm gonna head in and freshen up, meet you to at the big house with the cabin leaders afterwords?"

"Yeah sure, we'll go tell Chiron you're here and organise everything else. See ya Perce, don't disappear on us a third time eh." Thalia replied with a smirk.

"I don't know, maybe I will Thals." Percy retorted with a light laugh as he watched his two cousins walk off. Nico looked visibly older in the face yet was visibly lanky and skinny like his youthful teenaged self.

"You can come in if you want, Sylvia." Percy spoke out.

"As much as I'd love to check out the place I need to see if your daughter has went and killed a goddess yet.

Percy sighed and stared off into the distance. He could feel the early tinges of adrenaline pump through his veins and anxiety filling his nerves. He entered the building and found himself staring at the ocean through a floor to ceiling window. He watched the crystal clear waters lap the sand and a calm, soothing feeling washed over him. He turned round and analysed the room he was in and was amazed by the layout. It was two rooms joined together that stretched from the front of the house to the back; the one he was currently in was a large living room with 3 black leather couches and a small coffee table. The only thing separating the living room from the kitchen area was a pillar of marble that had an electric fireplace integrated into it that was unfortunately stone cold.

He walked across the wooden floor and entered a nicely sized kitchen. The counter tops were made of charcoal coloured granite, the walls panelled with black walnut, and a stainless steel fridge-freezer combo sat in the far corner. He looked out the window and saw a rectangular pool in the right half of the back garden and on the left side a small herb garden with luscious greens sticking out of the ground. "What I would give to just have a peaceful life..." He muttered under his breath.

Siku looked upset with what Percy said and moved himself up against the son of Poseidon to be clapped by him. Percy ran his hand through Siku's soft grey fur and lost himself in his thoughts. He muttered to himself incoherently on how the fates continued to screw him over and how we was wanting to run them through with a sword. After calming down a bit, he refocused himself and began to trek up the stairs. Siku decided to nap on one of the couches and watched as Percy left the room.

Percy found himself on the next floor and was amazed by how many rooms were in the house. There was a large study with several bookshelves and a desk, and was the exact same one he had in his old apartment. Annabeth had somehow memorised its layout from Iris calls and reproduced it here. There was also several large bedrooms, a master bedroom, and a communal living room which had stairs to the next floor. He decided to take the master bedroom that overlooked the garden and pool. He threw his bag onto the large bed and moved himself to the bathroom that was joined in an en-suite fashion. As he turned the shower on and stepped in, his thoughts turned to Zoe and Artemis, wondering what was going on between the two.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **So everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should come out next week or the week after. Please follow and favourite if your new, and review your thoughts. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you'd didn't like, and tell me what you would like to see.**

 **Always loving to see the support.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**

 **Beta Note:  
**

 **Hey guys! Yeah i know its been a really long while. My exam were over about a week ago but with the semester over, i've been really lazy and been catching up on tb shows. But here's a chapter for you and i would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and your predictions for whats going on with Artemis and Zoe. So please review and let us know. See you guys soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey eveyrone its been a while. A lot has happened for the last while but i, back in a type of place where i want to write again so i am reowrking on diamond eyes and it is coming back i just need time.

lots of love to all tne support over the years you will all be amazed by what im working up. much love.


End file.
